If I Win
by DarklyAsphyxial
Summary: Akira x Akari. Hikaru challenges Akira to a game of Go with money involved...but what happens when Hikaru runs out of money? What will he do? Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession? Please R&R! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

If I Win

Based on the fanfiction Your Most Prized Possession? By The Mercer Sister

note: 20,000 Yen approx 180 US dollars

Chapter One: Hikaru's Mistake

Hikaru has really screwed up this time. Once again, he had let his stupid pride control his feelings…

_Flashback_

"That will be 20,000 yen, Waya-kun." , Hikaru said proudly as he won another game, yet again. Not too long ago, the two-toned Go pro had been introduced to playing Go games involving bets against his opponent. Needless to say that he had enjoyed it immensely.

"Now who will be my next opponent…" Hikaru mused.

Within moments, he was once again playing some random Insei with the same conditions. Hikaru was getting bored of playing the same people again. 'It would be great if I could find someone worthy enough to play…' Hikaru thought. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar teal-green eyed player.

"Touya-kun" he shouted, and waved his hand to motion him towards his direction.

"Would you like to play a game after this?" he asked. Akira's eyes lit up at the challenge but merely nodded.

Eventually, the Insei resigned, thanking Hikaru for the game and was about to turn and leave when Hikaru called out.

"You forgot to pay up. That will be 20,000 yen." he said as the Insei fumbled with his wallet and paid up. 'Just a little more to go…then I can buy Akari's gift' Hikaru thought excitedly.

Shortly after Akari had entered high school, they began dating. Lately, he had been noticing Akari's longing for that silver necklace that had a pearl Go piece as the pendant. The necklace came as a pair, the other necklace being a onyx Go piece. Hikaru, himself had found himself mesmerized by the necklaces on several occasions as well. Hikaru promised himself that he would get the necklaces for himself and Akari. It often reminded him of the two of them like yin and yang. Meanwhile, Akira frowned while watching this "exchange".

"You know Shindo, it isn't nice to charge people for playing against you." Akira chided.

"I didn't _charge_ them, Touya. We had a bet, loser pays the winner an agreed amount. You should try to play it some time." Hikaru said.

"Then playing Go this way would be like gambling…" Akira trailed off.

"Aw c'mon Touya, you need to loosen up. Losing 20,000 yen isn't so bad…plus it's fun. Or are you telling me you're too _chicken _to play? You have the money to spare…" Hikaru pointed out.

Akira frowned. He _hated_ people pointing out the fact that he was rich. Ever since he became a pro, he opened his own separate savings account rather than use his parents, just to prove that he could earn money by himself.

"Fine, 20,000 yen for a game?" he asked. Hikaru nodded. 'So close..' he thought.

After several games, Hikaru had lost all his winnings that he had earned today. At first, he just lost one game, but his pride encouraged him to challenge Akira to rematches. Needless to say, he was not happy.

"Well, I think that's the last of that, Shindo. So, shall we finally play a _normal_ game?" Akira asked with a _slight_ twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

That's when Hikaru made his biggest mistake. Not wanting to go home with his wallet empty today, he desperately asked for another game.

"Another game, Shindo-kun? But what could you offer me now, I already won all your winnings…" Akira pointed out. Hikaru would not be swayed.

"Just _one _more game, Touya. Please?" he pleaded. Finally, Akira sighed.

"How about this, seeing you look _so_ pitiful, I'll agree to one more game. If you win, you can have all your winnings back. But if I win…then I guess I'll take your most prized possession. By the way…which is…?" he offered.

Hikaru broke into a sweat, and thought for a while. Finally, he gave Akira his answer.

"It's Akari, you know, my girlfriend." he said. Akira considered for a moment.

"Fine, then if I win, I get to go out on a date with Fujisaki-san." he concluded. Hikaru gaped at him, as if not believing his response. This is Touya Akira he was dealing with, virtually the most polite and innocent person of his age. And he's asking for a date with his _girlfriend_ if he won.

"A-are you sure, Touya? This is my _girlfriend_ we're talking about here…" Hikaru asked. Akira grew annoyed, but on the outside, his face remained calm.

"Well _you're_ the one that said she's your most prized possession, Shindo." Akira pointed out. Hikaru hesitated.

"Fine…I'll play." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

If I Win

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession?

Chapter Two: Hikaru's Confession

_Pachi! _

_Pachi!_

_Pachi!_

The tapping of Go stones in quick succession. Yes, the game has been going on for some time. Hikaru thought he had a lead a while back ago, but Akira pulled off some pretty good moves, and now, Hikaru was…well…getting his butt kicked.

After several more moves, they had finished yose, and started to arrange their pieces. Hikaru had lost by a moku and a half. But that was the least of his worries. The big concern was how he was going to explain to Akari about his loss, and how she comes into all of this. 'I am so dead' Hikaru thought panicking.

"Thank you for the game", Akira said calmly. 'Sure, it's easy for you to say that since _you're _not the one who's getting slaughtered…' Hikaru thought bitterly.

"…uh…Shindo…" Akira said. Again, he was greeted with silence.

"Shindo!" Akira said, raising his voice slightly louder than normal, being a polite boy that he is, he doesn't yell.

"Huh? What?" Hikaru said, blinking.

"I guess you should tell Fujisaki-san about her date with me…" Akira said, trailing off.

"Oh yeah…I guess I should do that…See you tomorrow, Touya…" Hikaru said faintly, and walked out of the Go salon as if he was in a trance. 'Akari will understand…right?' he thought while heading out.

* * *

Akari was sitting in a bench at a park with a beautiful, blue, serene lake, enjoying the sunlight. She felt tranquil at this place. It was quiet except for the chirps of birds. A warm smile lit her face as a cool breeze went by. Earlier that day, Hikaru had called her asking her where she was, and now he was heading over. She smiled gently, reminiscing about the day he asked her.

_Flashback_

It was after the graduation ceremony for Haze Junior High. Akari was saying goodbye to all her friends. She alone had been accepted at a very well known high school, while they were going to other not so well known schools. Due to her near-perfect grades, she had also gained a scholarship into going to that school. She felt very lucky and blessed.

Hikaru on the other hand, was never really good with grades, not to mention the fact that he just passed the pro examination for Go players. Hikaru had really changed these years, all their classmates were expecting him to become a soccer player instead of a Go player. Akari noticed him finish talking to Mitani and heading over to her.

"Akari, would you like to step out of here for a sec with me?" he asked softly. Even to now, Akari had trouble acknowledging his soft way of talking now-he used to be so loud and brash…well he still was, but not so much.

"Sure Hikaru" she said, and they headed off.

Once they were out there, there was a silence, for some time. Hikaru was staring at the floor, kicking at an imaginary rock.

"…So, you'll be going to high school eh, Akari?" he said offhandedly.

"Yeah" was her reply. She felt stupid, what kind of answer was 'yeah' anyways?

"Er…so…how has your life been?" he asked cautiously.

"Ok, I guess" there she went again with her stupid answers. It was a wonder to her how she made it into a very prestigious high school.

"Met any guys lately?" he asked.

"A couple…" she said. Then, seeing his crestfallen look, she added, "But I told them I wasn't interested in seeing them."

"Oh…well…I don't suppose you would like to go out with me?" Hikaru asked, pretending it was no big deal, but Akari knew better. Strange though, she had always imagined him asking her out, but now, when faced with the real situation, she was speechless. Hikaru, noticing her silence, turned to go back inside, but she stopped him.

"Wait…I never told you my answer…" she said. He turned around, disbelieving.

"Well you didn't answer either…so I naturally assumed that you would have said no…" he replied.

"You know what, Hikaru? If you keep on assuming things like this, you'll miss out on the finer parts of life, like me." she said. The shock on his face was priceless.

"Ano…so that means you will?" he said, still with that same shocked expression. Akari rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to say it before you get it through your thick skull?" she said sarcastically.

"Hey! I don't have a thick skull…and that's not the point. " Hikaru said protesting.

"So what is the point?" Akari asked. Then Hikaru leaned in closer to her face…and stole away her first kiss.

"You, Akari" was his simple reply. She smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Ah…er…Akari" Hikaru said. Akari frowned, _that _wasn't a part of what happened.

"Akari?" Hikaru's voice rang again. She blinked, snapping out of her reverie. Hikaru was right in front of her, staring at her previously dazed look.

"Oh! Hikaru! Hi! So how did it go with your Go games?" she said, her voice slightly higher.

"Ok…but…" he trailed off.

"But…?" Akari asked.

"Akari, whatever I have to say, promise me you'll hear me out with no interruptions." Hikaru said.

"Why?" Akari asked.

"Just promise me." Hikaru urged.

"Er…ok…I promise…" Akari said slowly. There was a tiny bit of relief in Hikaru's face.

"Ah…well…remember how I sometimes play Go with bets…" Hikaru started. Akari's face blanched a bit. Then Hikaru plunged in for the killer.

"Ano…well…I played a game with Touya…and I lost, and the condition was…that if I lost…you'd have to go on a date with him…" he mumbled quickly. Akari was confused.

"Wait…what happened? Repeat it slowly please." she said. 'Not again…' Hikaru inwardly groaned, and repeated. She seemed to have taken it lightly.

"So you're telling me…that I have to go on a date…with your rival, Touya-kun?" Akari asked disbelievingly. 'This is outrageous!' she thought. Hikaru nodded, waiting for the kill.

"But I'm your _girlfriend_! How could you even think of doing such a thing?" she asked.

"Er…that's because…I wasn't?" he answered uncertainly.

"Damn right you are! I can't believe you, Hikaru!" Akari shouted. Then, she ran off, tears streaming her face.

"Wait Akari!" Hikaru cried after her running form, but Akari merely ran faster. He ran, trying to catch up with her, but when he turned around the corner, he lost her trail.


	3. Chapter 3

If I Win 

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession?

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while to update, I had a plethora of summer school classes, and now one of them ended, so I'll hopefully have more time. In the meantime, enjoy and R&R!

Chapter Three: The Aftermath

Akari kept running and running, increasing her momentum. At the moment, she didn't really care about anything but what Hikaru had previously said. 'That stupid jerk! Thinking he can sell me off like an auctioneer!' she thought bitterly.

_Wham!_

"Oomph!" Akari cried as she collided painfully with the floor. She had bumped into the last person possible-Touya Akira.

"Gomenasai!" Akari said, bowing to the person she encountered, then she looked up, and fell right back down again.

"T-Touya-kun?" she spluttered. 'Of all the people possible…' she thought. Akira blinked, then noticed the person who had collided with him. He also noticed she was still on the floor, so, being the "knight in shining armor" that he is, he offered his hand to her.

"Thanks" Akari muttered, growing slightly pink in the cheeks.

"No problem, but why were you running so hard in the first place Fujisaki-san?" Akira asked.

"He told me about that stupid bet he lost over a Go game…" Akari said, slightly annoyed.

"I hope you're not angry for what has happened, Fujisaki-san…" Akira said, concerned. Akari's features softened.

"No, I'm not angry…well, at least not at you. I'm angry at stupid Hikaru, treating me like a piece of property and telling me to go on a date with someone else, even though I'm his girlfriend for kami's sake." Akari burst out viciously.

"Well he has been known for his brashness…" Akira replied. Akari snorted.

"You're telling me… I _grew_ up with him…but I never thought it would turn out like this…" she said. Akira nodded.

"Indeed. But Shindo will never change." he said. Akari nodded in agreement.

"Ano, well, I better be going…" Akari mumbled.

"I'll escort you back home then." Akira said.

While they were walking towards Akari's house, they talked about school, how Hikaru was being a jerk, Go, embarrassing stories of Hikaru as a kid, how Hikaru and Akari came to be, and stuff like that. Pretty soon, they had reached Akari's house.

"So, this is it…" Akari said, trailing off.

"Yes, well I'll see you on Saturday I suppose? " Akira asked. Just then, they heard some crashes and finally a figure darted out. It was none other than Hikaru.

"Akari! I've been looking all over for you, I was so worried- What's _he_ doing here?" Hikaru said, panting, looking at Akira.

"Touya-kun here was being a _gentleman_ and escorting me back home." Akari said with an emphasis on the word "gentleman".

Then, turning to Akira, she said, "Thank you _very_ much, Touya-kun. Saturday will be fine. Sayonara."

"Sayonara Fujisaki-san. Sayonara Shindo." Akira said, and then he left while Hikaru and Akari stared at his retreating back. Then without a word, Akari went back to her house, leaving a very confused Hikaru.

* * *

That night 

"And he just basically treated me like I was his possession or something!" Akari cried over the phone with her best friend, Myuki Kyshima, who was a bubbly girl that owned her own clothing line.

"Mmmhmm…I agree, Shindo-kun hit rock bottom this time. But look on the bright side, you can still get your revenge on him" she replied.

"How?" Akari asked.

"Just pretend you're looking _very_ forward to this 'date' and make Hikaru jealous… that way he'll learn a lesson or two from this." Myuki advised.

"Hmm… that _does_ seem like a good plan…" Akari mused.

"Then it's settled, I'll come over to your house on Saturday to help you prepare…I have just the _perfect_ outfit for you…" Myuki cried, imagining the possibilities of dressing up the auburn-haired girl. Akari sweat dropped as Myuki rambled on and on about what went well with her hair, her eyes, her cheeks…and much much more.

"Ano Myuki…is all of this _really_ necessary?" Akari asked timidly.

"Well we're thinking of revenge here…so you _must _be at your best…and it's also Akira Touya we're talking about here…one of the most _eligible_ bachelors in Japan, and a Go master to boot, so you have to be at least presentable." Myuki stated.

"Well if he's so _eligible_ then why don't you ask him out? I already have Hikaru." Akari asked.

"He's too quiet for my tastes, and even if you have Shindo-kun, you're still set up for a date with Touya-kun on Saturday are you not?" Myuki pointed out. Akari sighed, she got her there.

"Fine, you win but leave the details till Saturday ok? I still have lots of homework to go, Myuki" Akari surrendered.

"Fine…Ja ne Akari!" Myuki said.

_Click!_

Akari sighed, finally, she could have some peace and quiet without having her world turned more upside down that it already has. Then she proceeded to work.

* * *

At Hikaru's House

"And she just basically embarrassed me in front of Touya! And what was up with her running away, it's not like it was the end of the world or something!" Hikaru complained to Waya, whom he invited over for some Go discussion.

"Hikaru, my man, I have two things to say to you. First of all, you _were_ the one who offered her as a prize, and if I were her, I'd be pretty upset enough to run away too. Second of all, I seriously think you just invited me up your house to talk about your girlfriend and not about Go." Waya said as he placed his white Go stone.

"That's nonsense, I invited you up here to play Go and nothing else!" Hikaru protested as he placed his black Go piece.

"Uhh…Hikaru, for one, you didn't stop talking about Fujisaki-san since I got up here, and… you just made a bad move." Waya said, and picked up Hikaru's black stones from the board.

"Wha…hey!" Hikaru cried, "I just wanted to have a conversation starter y'know."

Waya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ sure that talking about your girlfriend is a _great _conversation starter, Hikaru." Waya commented dryly.

"Whatever…" Hikaru muttered as they counted up their moku. Of course, due to his distracted mind, he lost.

"How about another game eh?" Hikaru asked Waya. Waya yawned.

"Nah, I'm pretty beat for the night, I better get home before my mom starts yelling at me for being late again…you know how paranoid mother's are these days…" he replied.

"Alright, then I'll see you to the door." Hikaru agreed, and the pair of them walked downstairs.

"Good night, Waya." Hikaru said as he opened the door for him.

"Ja ne, Hikaru! Tell me how this "Akira and Akari" thing goes…" he said, winking. Hikaru made a face.

"Go home already, Waya!" he said teasingly as Waya laughed. Then Hikaru closed the door, and sighed, pondering what to do to win over Akari's anger right now.


	4. Chapter 4

If I Win 

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession?

Chapter Four: Clothes and Spray painting

Akari groaned as the sunlight streamed through her window. The dreaded Saturday finally came.

"It's going to be a long day…", she muttered as she went to the restroom to wash up. After she did that, she went downstairs to get a snack when the doorbell rang.

_Ding dong!_

Akari opened the door and was bombarded by Myuki and about a dozen or two of shopping bags.

"Ohayo Akari!" Myuki cried while Akari stood motionless.

"Don't just _stand_ there, help me get these bags in! We have a long day ahead of us…" Myuki continued. Akari groaned and hauled the bags to her room.

"I don't think all of these clothes are necessary Myuki…" Akari trailed off.

"Well there were so much to choose from, and you're lucky I didn't drag you off to_ shop_ for all these clothes." Myuki answered.

"Now let's try this one on!" she said, shoving a black t-shirt with beige pants and a white flannel blouse to Akari. Moments later, Akari emerged dressed.

"Hmm…it's nice and all, but it's too tomboyish…let's try this one!" Myuki mused, giving her deep lilac spaghetti-strapped top with a long black overcoat and a beige skirt, and pushing her into the bathroom.

"Mmhmm…I think its kind of revealing…especially for a first date, and the date being Touya-kun…Next one!" Myuki decided. After many outfits later, even Myuki was beginning to be weary, and handed Akari another outfit. Her eyes were beginning to droop but when Akari emerged, they popped wide open.

"That's perfect!" she cried, and Akari dropped to the floor in relief.

"But now, we have to think of accessories and your shoes…" Myuki said, all refreshed sounding. Akari groaned and pounded the floor thinking 'Why me'.

"Come on now Akari, you want to look your best so you could impress Touya-kun and make Shindo-kun jealous! Remember: No pain, no gain!" Myuki commanded.

"What gain?" Akari muttered as Myuki proceeded to "dress" her up.

By 5 pm, Myuki finally deemed Akari "presentable" after she chose out her outfit, accessories, shoes, then made her take them all off for a shower and to wash her hair. Then Myuki started trying out hair styles and finally settled on leaving it "as is" and went onto putting makeup and finally Akari was ready.

"Arigato Myuki for all this," Akari said gratefully.

"Don't dwell on these things too much, that's what friends are for." Myuki said breezily.

"Ano, what are you going to do with the rest of the clothes?" Akari asked.

"Hm…I didn't really think about that, but I'll probably return most of it, and keep some for myself!" Myuki said brightly.

"But you went through _all_ that trouble just _buying_ them!" Akari exclaimed. Myuki waved her hand.

"Meh, it's no big deal, I can handle it. Oh look at the time! I better be going! Good luck Akari!" Myuki said, walking out of the door.

"Good luck?" Akari said confusedly. She was about to turn back, when the doorbell rang.

_Ding dong!_

She hesitated before firmly opening the door.

"Ohayo Touya-kun…" Akari said nervously.

"Ohayo…Fujisaki-san…" Akira said, mesmerized by the way Akari looked.

Her hair as decided, was left casually hanging on her shoulders and Myuki decided against using make up, insisting that Akari looked better with a natural look. She was wearing a sleeveless black blouse with lavender edges on the collars and so on. Her skirt was black, and at the knee, it pleated out and it too, was tinged with lavender edges. Her shoes were boots that matched her outfit design. Finally, her jacket was a long light lavender overcoat with black edges this time. To Akira, she was stunning.

"Y-you look very pretty, Fujisaki-san." Akira stuttered while Akari blushed.

"A-arigato Touya-kun. You look nice too." Akari replied.

Akira was wearing a black dress shirt with black pants and a black suit tinged with silver edges. And of course, he wore black dress shoes and socks.

Then, Akari took the arm that Akira offered her and they both walked towards Akira's car, unknowing that next door there was a certain two tone haired person watching them with binoculars.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hikaru's house 

Hikaru had invited Waya over again, in hopes of his presence there would keep his mind off Akari's date. Alas, it didn't help since he was currently watching helplessly as Akari made her way towards Akira's silver Mitsubishi Spyder in the arms of his rival.

"Man, Shindo! Would you _stop_ spying on them and get _on_ with the game?" Waya asked impatiently.

"But she's walking towards his car!" Hikaru protested. 'And a very nice car' he thought silently. Waya rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"That's what people do on a date! What do you expect her to do, flag bus down?" Waya retorted.

"Besides, she'll be fine. It's not like you're going to follow them or something…" he continued. Hikaru's eyes lit up.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Hikaru cried.

"All I have to do is disguise myself so that she won't recognize me!" Hikaru exclaimed excitedly. Waya groaned while thinking 'Me and my big mouth'.

"But if she finds out, she'll behead you!" Waya pointed out.

"But she _won't_! All I have to do is change my hair or something!" Hikaru argued.

"You don't even know what _restaurant _they're going to!" Waya cried. Hikaru paused for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It just so happens that I tapped her phone line, and thus, I overheard her saying that she was going to this one café called Nuit Noire…" Hikaru trailed off.

"You _tapped_ her phone line? Man talk about being obsessed." Waya cried.

"I'm only making sure she's ok…you don't know…there are psychotic rapists who make threat calls around…" Hikaru replied.

"Now that's just being paranoid. Fujisaki-san's going to be fine, and it's not like Touya-kun's a rapist." Waya pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm still going to follow them." Hikaru decided.

"But what about our game?" Waya protested.

"We'll continue it some other day. Now are you in or not?" Hikaru asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"Fine, but only _because_ I'm curious, but if she finds out, I'm saying it's all your fault." Waya warned.

"Hai hai, now help me think of ways to hide my hair or something." Hikaru said.

"Well, you could either put a wig on, or use black hair dye." Waya replied.

"But I don't have any hair dye!" Hikaru said, panicking frantically.

"How about black spray paint? I have one of those with me right now." Waya asked.

"Ok…but why do you have black spray paint on you right now?" Hikaru said, staring at Waya weirdly.

"I needed to spray my black Go stones, the paint was wearing off…god, what cheap paint they use." Waya replied, getting out the spray paint.

"Er…do you want me to do it or what?" Waya asked mischievously. Hikaru backed away.

"No way man, you'll probably end up spraying it on my eyes. Give me spray paint." Hikaru retorted, yanking the spray paint out of Waya's hands, and moments later, Hikaru's hair was all black.

"There!" Hikaru said proudly, admiring his hair.

"Now just wear something casual and let's get going!" Waya said impatiently. Hikaru rushed to do as he said.

"But what about you Waya?" Hikaru asked.

"Simple," Waya replied as he put on his glasses that he rarely used because he had contacts, and he also tied up his wild hair down.

"Alright, now let's get this show on the road!" Hikaru said, bouncing down the stairs and out the door towards his black Toyota 2007 Camry.

"Heey! Wait for mee!" Waya cried as he clambered into Hikaru's car and off they sped.

* * *

Author's Note: The cafe, _Nuit Noire_, is French for Black Night. Don't forget to REVIEW...until next time... 


	5. Chapter 5

If I Win 

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession?

Chapter Five: Cameras and Food

"So what is Nuit Noire like, Touya-kun?" Akari asked trying to make some small talk in the car.

"Erm, I'm not sure myself either. There's this regular Go player that comes every once in a while to ask for advice on some plays, and she's the owner of Nuit Noire. I think it's kind of a part café on one side with a bar on the other side." Akira explained.

"Oh…" was all Akari could say. Akira chuckled.

"She's been trying so hard to persuade me to go…" Akira trailed off while Akari giggled softly.

"Well, here we are." Akira said, pulling his car to a stop. Then he got out of his car and opened the door for Akari.

"Ohayo and welcome to Nuit Noire! We hope you enjoy your stay and oh! Touya-kun! I didn't know you were coming…and who's this captivating young lady?" said a slim woman with dark brown hair in an apron.

"Ohayo Sadimitzu-san. This is my friend, Fujisaki Akari. Fujisaki-san, meet Sadimitzu Saki, the owner of Nuit Noire." Touya introduced. Akari bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, Sadimitzu-san." Akari said. Saki beamed and motioned for a waiter.

"Show Touya-kun and his lady friend to a _private_ room." Saki ordered the waiter.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary, Sadimitzu-san. We'll just take some table next to a window." Akira interjected. Saki shrugged.

"Hai, whatever suits you best, Touya-kun." she replied and the waiter showed the couple to their table.

"She seems very nice." Akari commented.

"She can be a bit decisive at times though…" Akira replied and Akari giggled.

"So what shall we order Touya-kun?" Akari asked as they pored over the menus.

"I think I'll choose the miso soup along with a steak. What about you, Fujisaki-san?" Akira asked.

"Hmm…all these choices look so delicious, but I think I'll go with a clam chowder soup with a creamy chicken steak." Akari replied. Akira nodded and beckoned for a waiter and they gave their orders.

"Very well, sir. What would you like to drink, sir?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the green bean slush, thank you." Akira replied. The waiter nodded and turned towards Akari.

"And what would you like to drink, miss?" he asked.

"I'd like the same please." Akari replied and the waiter left.

"I didn't know you liked to drink green bean slush as well." Akira commented.

"It's so addicting. It reminds me of coffee in a way..." Akari replied and Akira nodded in agreement.

"I've been trying to persuade Hikaru to drink it, but he insists on drinking red bean instead." Akari continued.

"I've tried to do the same too!" Akira exclaimed and the two of them dove into a conversation.

_Meanwhile…_

"Aargh! Shindo! You're going the wrong way!" Waya said as he was being tossed in his seat, his ponytail disguise coming off.

"No, I'm not! See! Here we are!" Hikaru countered while his car skidded to a halt.

"Congratulations, you finally found the place after like circling around the city like twenty times." Waya commented sarcastically.

"It's only eighteen times…now let's go inside…" Hikaru retorted.

"But my disguise!" Waya protested.

"We don't have time for that right now…it's not like I have ponytail holders in my car…" Hikaru replied and the two of them made their way inside the café.

Once they were in, they walked over to the bar, and ordered their drinks. Then, Hikaru began scanning the place until he finally spotted the couple.

"Look there they are!" he exclaimed.

"_Shhh!_ Geez, you're attracting too much attention, Shindo." Waya said.

Hikaru was about to reply when he noticed a black-haired boy watching Akari and Akira as well, but the boy also had a miniature camera in his hand.

"What's that creep doing? He look's like he's filming them…" Hikaru hissed as he made his way to the boy and tapped on his shoulder, with Waya following behind.

"Ohayo. Is something the matter?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, something's the matter. Why are you filming my girlfriend over there?" Hikaru asked dangerously.

"Erm…Shindo, remember…don't make a ruckus…" Waya reminded nervously. The boy's eyes widened.

"You're Shindo Hikaru?" he asked.

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

"I'm Kyshima Myuki, Akari's friend. Pleased to meet you. She talks about you a lot, Shindo-kun." the "boy" replied. Hikaru almost fell off his chair as he saw that the "boy's" features shone through. 'The boy was actually a girl!' he thought surprised.

"What are you doing filming her then?" Waya asked for Hikaru, seeing that Hikaru was too shocked.

"You don't think that after all my hard work of helping her get dressed up, that I'm going to wait at home for Akari to call, am I?" Myuki pointed out.

"Anyways, it seems like I'm not the only one interested in spying at Akari." Myuki continued.

"I'm…I'm not spying on her…I'm making sure nothing happens to her…" Hikaru spluttered.

"Whatever. So who's this friend of yours, Shindo-kun? He looks pretty cute." Myuki asked as Waya reddened, surprised by this sudden turn of events.

"Well Waya…aren't you going to _introduce_ yourself?" Hikaru asked mischievously.

"I-I'm Waya Yoshitaka…" Waya finished off lamely. Apparently Myuki didn't seem to care much.

"Well, Waya-kun, I'm pleased to meet you." Myuki said smiling, making Waya redden even more.

"Er…pleased to m-meet you too, Kyshima-san…" Waya stuttered.

"You can call me Myuki-san, Waya-kun." Myuki replied.

"I-I think that's a bit too soon don't you think, Kyshima-san?" Waya squeaked out, getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Please, I _insist, Yoshi_-kun. You don't mind me calling you _Yoshi_-kun, do you?" Myuki asked off. Waya merely gulped.

"I-I'd prefer it if you call me Waya instead, Kyshima-san." he stammered.

"_Shh!_ Would you two be quiet, I can't hear what they're saying!" hissed Hikaru irritatingly.

By now, since he knew who the boy with the camera was, he had taken it into possession and used the volume control to hear what Akari and Akira were saying.

_On the other side of the café…_

Akari and Akira were having a pretty pleasant time, and they were oblivious to the people who were watching them. Then, a waiter approached them.

"Your orders, sir." the waiter said, placing their meals in front of them.

"Arigato." Akira said, and the waiter left.

Then, the Akira began cutting his steak, and Akari, her chicken. Much to his frustration, Akira's steak proved kind of difficult to cut, and he let out a sigh. Akari looked up.

"Is something the matter, Touya-kun?" she asked innocently.

"This steak is just kind of hard to cut…" he answered.

"Here, give me the steak, I'll help you. I'm used to this kind of tough steak." Akari said, and Akira passed his plate.

"You see, you have to angle the knife so that the sharp side is at a 30-60 degree range from the steak. Then you gently saw it while your other hand with the fork is keeping it in place." she said while sawing his steak.

"I didn't know there was _that _much to know about cutting steaks…" Akira replied.

"Well, you kind of learn to differentiate the steaks, because there are many varieties. Anyways, I'm done. Here, try a piece." Akari said, holding a fork with a piece of steak in front of Akira's mouth, and Akira bit, chewed, and swallowed it.

"It's pretty good. Here, try it yourself." Akira said, while holding a fork with steak and doing the same to Akari.

_Craashh! Tinkle!_

On the other side of the restaurant, a certain black-haired boy had broken the glass of his drink. Akari and Akira turned towards the noise. Luckily for Hikaru, Akari and Akira were unable to see clearly who he was, due to the distance of where they were sitting from.

"What was that?" Akari exclaimed.

"I think it's just some clumsy guy…let's return to our meal." Akira consoled. Akari squirmed a bit.

"I just think it's kind of strange…I feel as if I'm being watched somehow…" Akari confessed, and Akira laughed.

"Seriously, that guy just looked kind of creepy to me…" Akari protested.

"I think you're overreacting. There's nothing to be afraid of." Akira said, and the two of them continued to eat.

_Back to the spying trio…_

"Shindo, what is _up_ with you?" Waya exclaimed as Hikaru wiped off the residue of his drink from his clothes.

"I agree with Yoshi-kun. If you keep this up, are you going to punch him in the face if he gives Akari a goodnight kiss?" asked Myuki. Hikaru growled.

"I don't even want to think about it right now…look at the two of them…Akari's feeding him food!" Hikaru whined.

"So what if she wants to feed him, it's her choice." reasoned Myuki.

"B-but she's never done that to _me_." Hikaru complained.

"Would you have let her?" Myuki countered.

"Besides, she probably doesn't want to treat you like a baby more than you already are." Waya added.

"Hey! Does that mean you're calling me a baby?" Hikaru asked threateningly. Waya whistled innocently.

"Uh…no…" he said innocently while Myuki giggled.

_Back to our main feature…_

By now, Akari and Akira had finished the meal, and a waiter approached them.

"Tiramisu, sir." the waiter said.

"But we didn't order any tiramisu, sir." Akari said, confused.

"It's on the house, miss." the waiter replied and then the couple dug into their dessert.

"Mm…I just love tiramisu!" Akari said between bites.

"I agree, it's very delicious…and expensive too…" Akira replied.

"But this time, it's free!" Akari said smiling, and within minutes, they were finished. Akira beckoned for a waiter.

"Check please." he said and waited for the waiter to come back. The check read 13,000 yen.

"Wow, this meal was pretty expensive…" Akari said trailing off as Akira pulled the money off from his wallet.

"It's all right, I can handle the bill." he said, and they waited for the change.

_Back to the triplet at the bar…_

"Kawaii…they're eating tiramisu together…" Myuki cooed, pressing on Hikaru's buttons.

"Uh…Kyshima-san, I wouldn't want to cross the line if I was you…" Waya warned, motioning to the quietly steaming Hikaru beside him.

"It's Myuki, and this is repent for what Hikaru did to Akari…selling her off like that…" she pointed out. Waya was about to reply when Hikaru spoke up.

"Look! There they go! Let's follow them!" he exclaimed.

"But I don't have a ride…" Myuki complained.

"It's ok, she can sit in the back of my car." Hikaru said. Waya gulped.

"Shindo…" he pleaded, not wanting to be in the same car as Myuki, while the latter beamed.

"Arigato, Shindo-kun…" Myuki said cheeringly while Waya inwardly groaned. 'This is going to be hell…' he thought as they walked towards Hikaru's car.

Author's Note: 13,000 yen $113


	6. Chapter 6

If I Win 

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession?

Chapter Six: The Ride Back Home

Akari and Akira had agreed to walk around a bit before going back. So the pair of them were strolling on the sidewalks of shops. They had a pretty animated conversation going on, which was rare for Akira, since he grew up having virtually no one around his age to talk to. Akira was in the middle of a sentence when Akari's eyes became unfocused on his face and more off to the side of a window shop. He followed her gaze and found himself staring at a pair of necklaces with Go stone pendants, one made out of white pearl, and the other out of black onyx. Akari seemed mesmerized by it, but also a little sad.

"Ano…Fujisaki-san, are you ok?" Akira asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Eh? Hai, I'm alright…" she said trailing off.

"Those necklaces are pretty aren't they?" Akira commented. Akari nodded, her eyes shining.

"Hai! The designer only made 13 pairs of them, and I think this is the last one…" Akari informed.

"I see…" Akira replied, deep in thought.

"Let's continue walking…" Akari started to say, but then, she sneezed.

_Aachoo!_

"Fujisaki-san, are you ok? You should have told me you were cold, then I would have turned back to get your coat." Akira said concernedly.

"Iie, I'm alright. Maybe someone's talking about me or something… " Akari said, but she sneezed again.

_Aachoo!_

"I don't think so…here." Akira said, taking off his dress suit and wrapping it around Akari.

"Arigato, Touya-kun." Akari whispered and sneezed again.

"I think you've got a cold, Fujisaki-san. Let's turn back." Akira said firmly. Akari merely nodded as Akira put his arm around her to keep her warm.

_Across the street…_

When Hikaru saw his rival put an arm around Akari, he nearly ran across the street, but Waya and Myuki were prepared for this and successfully prevented him from doing so.

"Shindo! Violence is _not_ a solution, and don't forget to stay low so that Fujisaki-san won't discover us!" Waya grunted.

"Hai! Yoshi-kun's right! Otherwise Akari might not speak to us for a long time…" Myuki agreed, and Hikaru struggled for a little more, then gave up.

"I can't _believe_ he has the guts to do that!" he hissed furiously.

"Shindo! Calm down! He's only doing this out of common courtesy. If you were the one sneezing I'd do the same too." Waya said. Hikaru gave him a weird look.

"So you would put your arms around me too?" he asked. Waya gave a cheeky grin.

"Sure I would…in fact I'll do it now!" Waya exclaimed, attempting to put an arm around Hikaru while Hikaru gave a cry and pushed his arm away.

"I was only trying to be a friend…" Waya cried, acting all offended and holding his arm like Hikaru actually broke it.

"Ugh, sometimes I swear Waya…you're one weird cookie…" Hikaru said, disgusted by his behavior. Waya broke into a grin.

"You need to loosen up, Shindo-kun." Myuki advised. Hikaru watched Akari and Akira start to turn around.

"Let's turn back and get home before they do!" Hikaru cried, and the three of them made a mad dash towards Hikaru's car.

_At Akira's car_

Once Akari was in the car, she took off Akira's suit, and put on her own coat, but still, she sneezed.

"Here, just wear my coat over yours. You shouldn't have worn such less clothing…it's the beginning of autumn you know…" Akira advised.

"Hai, but Myuki picked the outfit for me, claiming that I was totally uncoordinated when it comes to clothes." Akari said absently.

"Myuki?" Akira asked, perplexed, the name sounding familiar.

"Kyshima Myuki. She's my friend who's so obsessed with clothes, she started her own clothing line." Akari said.

"She wouldn't happen to be the one who started the clothing line, Rêve would she?" Akira asked, remembering.

"As a matter of fact, she is…hey, how do you know her?" Akari asked, surprised.

"My mother buys her clothing sometimes. She likes Kyshima-san's clothes because they're stylish, elegant and ladylike, unlike the clothes that show an excessive amount of skin." Akira recalled. Akari smiled.

"Yes, Myuki is more of the fashionable traditional types…she just opened her new line for male clothing. Maybe I'll introduce her to you sometime…" Akari said.

_Meanwhile…_

Hikaru somehow managed to get home before Akari and Akira did. So the three of them trooped up to Hikaru's room to wait for the couple, Hikaru with his binoculars, and Myuki with her camera.

"You guys are just freaky…I'm definitely not telling you when _I'm_ on a date…" Waya muttered.

"Hey Waya, maybe I should tap _your_ phone line too…" replied Hikaru evilly. Waya blanched.

"You wouldn't…" Waya started. At that moment, Akira's car pulled up in view and the three of them resumed watching.

"Look! They're back!" Hikaru said putting his binoculars on again.

_Back to Akari and Akira…_

Akira, being the gentleman he was, escorted Akari to her front door.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Touya-kun." Akari said, smiling at him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight too, Fujisaki-san." Akira replied.

"Sayonara, Fujisaki-san." Akira said and then, Akari gave him a small hug around the neck.

"Sayonara, Touya-kun." Akari whispered before closing the door, leaving Akira there, standing in a daze. Then, he seemed to come alive and walk back towards his car.

_In Akari's house…_

Akari's heart was beating quicker than usual, but that hug had meant nothing to her…or did it. She just did it out of common courtesy. She started to go upstairs when she realized that she was still wearing Akira's coat as well. Smiling slightly, she took it off and put it in the washing machine, resolving to return it to him the next time she saw him.

"Perhaps it might be fate…" she whispered as she went to sleep.

_In Hikaru's house…_

"Well,_ this_ time, it was _Fujisaki_-san who gave him a small hug." said Waya as a response to Hikaru's twitching face.

"She's only doing that out of common courtesy…" Myuki put in quickly, motioning towards Waya to help back her up before Hikaru went out of control.

"Yeah, Kyshima-san's right, Shindo. So just chill." Waya said. His words seemed to work like magic, reassuring Hikaru as his face relaxed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hikaru said. Waya and Myuki blew great sighs of relief. Myuki started to walk towards Hikaru's bedroom door.

"Well, I better be going now…" she said, and the boys turned around to stare at her.

"Kyshima-san, it's pretty late outside, and you don't have a car with you. Are you going to walk home?" asked Waya hopefully. Myuki nodded.

"Hai…I think I can take a bus home or something…" she said. Hikaru frowned.

"There's no bus that would come at _this_ hour…" he started to say.

"But I live across town…so now how am I supposed to go home?" wailed Myuki. The three of them stood in silence. Then, Hikaru got an evil glint in his eyes.

"I've got it. Waya, why don't you give her a lift home…" Hikaru said, and Myuki's face lifted up.

"W-what! Me? Why don't_ you_ give her a lift?" squeaked out Waya, panicking.

"Well, let's see…this_ is_ my house, so it's not like I'm going to go out again. You did drive your car here, and plus, you live across town too…" Hikaru pointed out. Then he turned to Myuki.

"Waya would be _more than happy_ to take you home, Kyshima-san." Hikaru said sweetly.

"Arigato, Yoshi-kun!" Myuki said happily, as she put her arms around Waya for a hug.

Waya groaned as Myuki pulled, more liked dragged him downstairs, while Hikaru followed suit. Then she opened the door and bounded out, and Waya trudged after her when he was pulled back by Hikaru.

"Have fun, _Yoshi_-kun." Hikaru said sweetly.

"Stuff it, Shindo." Waya growled.

"Yo, take care man." Hikaru said, more seriously this time, and shut the door in Waya's face.

"And I thought the ride back to Shindo's was hell…" he muttered as he climbed into his car.

A/N: I think I messed up the speed of things, since the story "Upside Down" is at a faster pace than this one, and I'll try to get this story up to speed as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, you can help me by reviewing down there. Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

If I Win

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession?

Chapter Seven: To-may-toes, To-mah-toes

The sounds of birds chirping signaled another day for Hikaru as he wearily rubbed his eyes and trudged towards the restroom to begin another day. Finally making sure, his hair was back to normal, Hikaru emerged from the restroom. He went downstairs and out the door to the Go Institute, where he had a match today. When he reached there, he spotted a familiar-looking brown-haired boy who looked sleepy.

"Good _morn_ing, _Yoshi_-kun!" he cried out, making Waya's sleepy face disappear, and jump anxiously around before he spotted Hikaru.

"Don't _say_ that!" he hissed, rubbing his temple. Hikaru gave a cheeky grin.

"So how was _last_ night huh?" he asked mischievously. Waya shot him a glare.

"Way better than yours at least." he shot back, shutting Hikaru up. Then both of them let out heavy sighs.

"She's very annoying…" Waya said wearily.

"Well, she seems to have taken a liking to you…_Yoshi_-kun." Hikaru teased. Waya groaned.

"Don't remind me…" he muttered as the two of them made their way inside.

"But she's not _that_ bad…" Hikaru added. Waya merely grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

After the match…

It had been another victory for Hikaru again, as he yawned and stretched, tired from sitting so long. Within minutes, Waya emerged as well, his match also a victory.

"Well, another day, another match eh, Shindo?" Waya asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Hikaru replied, his mind on other matter.

"So, another day at the café or what?" Waya continued. Hikaru groaned.

"Don't remind me…you can go by yourself this time." Hikaru said, and Waya left.

Meanwhile…

The school bell just rang, and Akari walked out and drove home, in hopes of beginning her homework. As her house came in view, she spotted a familiar shape.

"Hikaru? Is that you?" she asked.

"Hai, I was waiting for you to come back from school." Hikaru said softly. Akari smiled.

"So how was school today anyways?" he asked.

"Same old, same old." Akari replied. Just then, Hikaru pulled out a bouquet of blood-red roses from his back. Akari gasped.

"These are for you, Akari. I'm sorry for setting up that date with Touya for you, and I hope you'll forgive me." he said. Akari smiled, touched at his romantic gesture.

"Of course I do…" she replied, and Hikaru's whole face lit up as they walked inside Akari's house.

"So how was the date anyways?" he asked nonchalantly.

"It was very nice…Touya-kun should get out more often…" Akari trailed off. Hikaru laughed and nodded as they headed inside.

On the next day…

Akira was having a bad day to begin with. He woke up late for once, and rushed over to the Go Institute. Luckily, he made it to his match within the last minute. In spite of that, he still lost the game because his mind was focused on other matters such as lat night's date with Akari.

After his match, he headed towards his father's Go Salon. Well, technically, since his father retired, it should be his, but he's always acknowledged the Salon to be associated with his father, and plus, it's not like his father quit Go forever. He played several games and discussed them afterwards. Pretty soon, it was time for him to leave and grab something to eat. He entered a café and was waiting for his order when a familiar brown-haired girl stepped in.

"Ohayo, Fujisaki-san" he called over to her. Akari, hearing someone call her name, turned towards the origin of the voice. Seeing him, her face broke into a smile.

"Ohayo, Touya-kun!' she replied brightly, and turned away to give her order. Then, much to Akira's surprised, she headed over to sit at his table.

"What brings you here?" asked Akari.

"I just finished teaching at the Salon," he explained.

"I see…" she said.

"What about you, Fujisaki-san?" he asked.

"Well, I just finished my homework and came here to eat dinner, and buy some groceries afterwards." she replied.

"You're still going to school?" Akira asked.

"Hai, my goal is to become a computer programmer." she said determinedly.

"What about you, Touya-kun?" she asked, curious.

"Well, I'm already what I wanted to be, a Go pro, but I'm still continuing my education on the days I don't have matches. My mother raised me up to value education, since it's a skill for the future." Akira explained.

At that moment, their orders came and they continued to talk and eat.

"Anyways, would you like to accompany me to the market, Touya-kun? That is, if you're free." Akari asked.

"Why? What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"Iie, nothing's the matter. I just needed to return your suit back to you, remember?" she said.

"Oh, well, it just so happens, that I'm free, so I'll take up your offer to the market." Akira replied.

"Great," Akari said, beaming.

At the supermarket…

Akira watched in amazement as Akari loaded her cart full of food. He had difficulty in believing that she could eat all of that with her slim petite figure. Akari was chatting so much, that she failed to notice a crate full of tomatoes headed towards her way. Luckily, Akira managed to see at the last second.

"Look out!" Akira exclaimed as he pushed her out of harm's way.

Splat!

Touya Akira, the famous Go prodigy with the calm and serious expression, found himself covered with smashed tomatoes. Being the neat freak that he is, he quickly began brushing the red vegetable off him.

"Gomenasai!" said the worker who was pushing the cart for the crate of tomatoes.

"Oh no! Are you alright, Touya-kun?" Akari asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…just a bit messy, that's all." he replied.

"Just a bit? You're _covered_ in tomatoes, Touya-kun!" she said. Then, she turned towards the worker.

"You should pay more attention when you're moving stuff like that! Someone could get hurt!" she scolded.

"Look lady, I already said I was sorry," replied the irritated worker, turning away to continue working.

"_Just_ a sorry?" Akari fumed.

"Fujisaki-san, just let him go. How about this, just go pay for your food, and I'll wait for you at the entrance." suggested Akira, touched at her defense for him.

"Ano, Touya-kun…you're all messy…" she trailed off.

"Iie, it's nothing. I'll be alright, now you go run along." he said firmly.

After she had paid for her food, Akari gave him a ride towards her house, and on the road, she suddenly stopped in front of a store, Rê ve. Akira frowned.

"Fujisaki-san? Why are we stopping here?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well, I feel guilty about you receiving the crate of tomatoes. They _were_ meant for _me_, after all. So I'm taking you inside and buying you a new set of clothes." she answered.

"That's nonsense, you don't need to _buy_ me new clothes, I can handle this myself." Akira protested, but to no avail, since Akari was already dragging him inside.

"Ohayo Akari! How nice of you to visit me…and who may _this_ be?" asked Myuki bustling from the counter.

"Myuki, this is Touya Akira, the Go pro. Touya-kun, meet Kyshima Myuki, the mastermind behind the Rê ve." Akari introduced.

"So _this_ is the famous Touya-kun. Welcome to the Rê ve." Myuki said.

"Pleased to meet you, Kyshima-san. My mother has always praised your designs." he replied. Myuki blushed.

"Arigato, Touya-kun. So what brings you _two_ in here…_together?_" Myuki asked slyly. Now it was Akari's turn to blush.

"We just happened to meet at the café, and I needed to return something to him. So he accompanied me to the supermarket, where he caved me from a falling crate of tomatoes. Which, I felt guilty about, so I dragged him here to buy him a new set of clothes." Akari explained.

"How _brave_ of you, Touya-kun, saving my precious model from a crate of falling tomatoes." Myuki sighed.

"Model?" asked Akira. Akari reddened even more so.

"I'm Myuki's model for her clothes…" she mumbled.

"Hai, and she makes a _kawaii_ model, doesn't she, Touya-kun?" Myuki asked cheekily.

"I…er…" Akira faltered nervously.

"Touya-kun, let's go look for your clothes over there!" Akari said hastily, sparing him from answering Myuki's question. Myuki pouted.

"Fine, I see how it is, Akari, just _change_ the subject, huh?" she said teasingly.

"Hai, Myuki. Oh and by the way, did you manage to find a model for your male clothing designs?" Akari asked.

"Hai, as a matter of fact, this cute guy came in today, and I asked him about it. He didn't give me an answer yet, but I'm still working on making him accept my offer…we're planning to have dinner tomorrow…" Myuki said dreamily.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Akari demanded.

"Oh, look, here comes Touya-kun with his selections." Myuki said loudly.

"Fine, be that way…_just change the subject_, Myuki." Akari mimicked as Akira made his way up to the counter.

"Hm…let's see here, wow, I'm impressed Touya-kun. You have a great sense of style and color…any chance you might be interested in some modeling?" Myuki asked. Akira flustered.

"Haha, very funny Myuki, what about that "cute guy" you were rambling about?" Akari retorted.

"Ano, that's for me to know, and you find out…later…_much_ much later…" Myuki said mysteriously.

"Mou, Myuki!" Akari whined.

"Later, and that will be 13,000 yen, Akari." Myuki said, discounting the price. Akari fumbled through her wallet and paid up.

"Fine…I'll see you later, ok, Myuki?" Akari said, turning to go.

"Ok." Myuki replied.

"It's been nice meeting you, Kyshima-san." Akira said.

"Ja ne!" Myuki cried.

At Akari's House…

"Sorry about that, Myuki tends to speak her mind a lot, but she's a nice person inside." Akari explained as she handed Akira his dress suit.

"Iie, it's fine, Fujisaki-san." Akira replied. The two then stood facing each other in silence.

"Well, I guess you'd better be off before your parents start to worry or something…" Akari said uncomfortably, breaking the silence.

"Hai…I suppose I'll see you sometime, Fujisaki-san…" Akira said resignedly.

"Ja ne, Touya-kun!" Akari said.

"Ja ne, Fujisaki-san!" Akira replied, and she shut the door.

A/N: If you want to find out more about Myuki and Waya, please read my side fic, Upside Down, written in a diary point of view of Waya. For now, you can click the little blue/purple button down there to review. Thanks for reading my fic again! (oh yeah, don't forget to review Upside Down, should you decide to read it)


	8. Chapter 8

If I Win

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession

Chapter Eight: What Shall I Call this Feeling?

It was another day for Hikaru as he made his way to the Institute. Today, his match was against Ogata 10-dan. Hikaru never really understood Ogata, he was just one of those people who was suspicious of his Go talent. It also didn't help that Ogata liked to raise piranhas.

The game started out with Ogata having the advantage, but slowly as it progressed, Hikaru pulled off a risky maneuver that resulted in Ogata losing to him by 2 moku. Hikaru was in a particularly good mood after that, despite Ogata's narrowed eyed glare that usually sent shivers down his spine.

On the way out, Hikaru bumped into Waya, and he invited him over to a café to play Go. As they stepped in, Hikaru noticed a familiar figure, and tried to hide himself behind Waya.

"Shindo! What's the matter with you? Stop hiding behind me damnit!" Waya said irritatingly.

"Shh! It's Touya over there!" Shindo whispered. Waya turned towards the direction of where Akira was. An evil glint could be seen in his eyes.

"Ohayo, Touya-kun!" Waya called over to him loudly. Hikaru shot him a glare.

"You did _not_ just say that…" he started, but it was too late. Akira had spotted the pair of them and motioned them to sit at his table.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked to eat at this café too!" Waya said cheeringly.

"Yeah, well, I just recently discovered it. Plus, it was close to the Salon." Akira replies. Hikaru sat mutely.

"Shindo, is something the matter?" Akira asks.

"Yeah, Shindo, you haven't said _anything_ since we went here." Waya chimed in.

"I-Iie, it's nothing." Hikaru mutters at last. Waya and Akira exchanged looks and shrugged.

"So Touya…would you like to play a game while we're eating? Loser has to pay for the winner's meal, ok?" Waya said, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Touya wouldn't play such games like that, Waya. Plus, you'll end up losing anyways." Hikaru cuts in teasingly.

"What? So you don't have faith in me, Shindo?" Waya protests lightly.

"After what we've been through?" Waya continues, grabbing Hikaru's hand, and gazing "deeply" into Hikaru's eyes.

"Ergh! Get off of me, Waya! You _know_ how I hate that stuff! I'm straight damnit!" Hikaru cries. Waya winks.

"Sure, Shindo, I believe you…" he replies, grinning.

While this "exchange" was taking place, Akira was considering about the game. Technically it wasn't _really_ gambling. He could take it as treating a meal to someone unwillingly.

"Sure." Akira replies. Hikaru's jaw drops.

"Whatever happened to not gambling?" he asked.

"Since when were _you_ an expert on what games I _do _play, Shindo?" Akira retorts back, turning to Waya.

"Fine." he says, and Waya pulls out his magnetic Go board. Thus, the game begins.

30 minutes later….

Pachi!

Pachi!

Waya drops his head in recognition. He knew it was inevitable.

"I have lost." he said, bowing his head. Akira bows his head as well.

"Thank you for the game." he replies.

"See Waya, I _knew_ you'd lose." Hikaru teases.

"Congratulations, Shindo. You've learned how to predict the future. Now let's see how long it takes for Fujisaki-san to forgive you." Waya mocks. Hikaru's grin grew even wider.

"As a matter of fact, she already has." he replies. Hearing this, Akira's heart kind of gave a lurch. 'What was that all about? What's this feeling I'm having?' he thought.

'_You're jealous, that's what_' a voice in his head responds.

'What! No, I'm not!' Akira protests to the voice.

'_Ah, denial. The first step in love._' the voice continues.

'I am _not_ in love.' Akira retorts.

'_How would _you _know, you've never been in love._' the voice replies and begins to list out things.

'_Sweaty palms. Unfocused thoughts. Palpitations of the heart in unnatural speed. Talking faster than usual with her. Constantly thinking about her…_' the voice lists out.

'Stop it! I do _not_ have any of these 'symptoms'' Akira protests.

'Believe what you want…Touya…Touya…Touya…' the voice echoes in his head.

"Touya…" Hikaru said. Akira's expression was glazed.

"Touya…" Hikaru says again, louder. Still, no response.

"TOUYA!" Hikaru shouts. _This_ time, it finally worked.

"What? I'm here!" Akira replies, snapping out of his strange reverie and looking around. Hikaru and Waya stare at him.

"Man, you've been like out of it…anyways, we're leaving. Are you coming along?" Waya asks.

"What, to where?" Akira replies, puzzled.

"To my house for a Go discussion." Hikaru replies.

"Oh, er, ok…" Akira replies, eyes unfocused. Hikaru and Waya exchange another look.

"I think he's possessed…" Waya whispered, and Hikaru nodded in agreement.

At Hikaru's House…

"NO, you _should_ have went _there_!" Hikaru cried out furiously.

"Oh yeah? Well _you_ should have attached _there_! _Your_ move sucked!" Akira retorted, equally as furious.

"Oh yeah? At least _I_ didn't get my territory taken with _my_ move!" Hikaru shouted.

In the midst of all this, Waya was unsuccessfully attempting to break the two apart, but to no avail.

Thump!

Hikaru and Akira stopped fighting at the unexpected sound.

"What the hell was that?" Hikaru said.

"I think it was something hitting against the wall." Akira replied.

"_No_, it wasn't…it was something being slammed onto a table." Hikaru countered.

"_No_, it was something hitting against the wall." Akira said. The two were on the verge of beginning another fight.

"WAYA, what do _you_ think was the sound?" Hikaru and Akira asked at the same time, turning towards Waya. Waya gulped.

"M-me?" he squeaked out, afraid of their wraths. They began to close in on Waya.

"Er…I think it was neither…?" he said, unconvincingly.

"NO, it wasn't…it was MINES!" Hikaru and Akira said again. Then they faced each other.

"NO, it was MINES!" they yelled again.

"YOU-!" they said agitatedly again.

"STOP COPYING WHAT I'M SAYING!" they shouted again.

Thump!

"Hey, there's the sound again!" Hikaru cried out, but before Akira could respond, a new voice chimed in.

"SHINDO HIKARU!" a shrill voice cried out sharply. Hikaru gulped, and the trio looked out the window.

Meanwhile…

Akari was trying to complete her homework, which at the moment was an English essay, when her concentration was shattered by loud shouting noises. She growled in frustration, and opened her window. She noticed that Hikaru was shouting a lot, so she threw a rubber stress ball at this window's wall.

Thump! The rubber ball then bounced back to her.

The shouting stopped. Akari smiled to herself, satisfied. 'Finally, some peace and quiet', she thought. Within seconds, the shouting had resumed again. She frowned, irritated, and threw the ball again.

Thump! Then, she opened the window, and shouted Hikaru's name. Within moments, his two toned hair had popped out, with a brown-haired and dark green-haired figures beside him, peering out.

"I am _trying_ to do my homework…for the last 2.5 hours…and do you _know_ why I can't finish it?" she hissed dangerously, her eyes flashing.

"Um…I don't know?" Hikaru said nervously.

"It's because I keep hearing shouting noises…trailing back to _your_ room…" Akari said, louder this time.

"W-what a coincidence?" Hikaru squeaked out.

"IT WAS NO COINCIDENCE, AND IF YOU DON'T LET ME FINISH MY HOMEWORK IN PEACE, THERE WILL BE _DIRE_ CONSEQUENCES!" Akari shouted angrily. Hikaru cowered at the sound of her voice.

"Hai, hai…there won't be a next time…" he said, closing his ears to prevent them from popping. Akari, then noticed Waya and Akira behind Hikaru for the first time.

"Ohayo, Waya-kun and Touya-kun!" she said sweetly.

"I _trust_ you will prevent _Hikaru_, here from yelling anymore right…?" she continued, only this time, her voice was laced with venom.

"Hai…of _course_ we would…" Waya said nervously. Akira nodded.

"By the way, Fujisaki-san, what was that noise you produced?" Akira added.

"Oh that, it was just my rubber stress ball." she said carelessly. Akira shot a smirk at Hikaru, and mouthed, 'I told you so,'. He was rewarded with a glare. Then, Akari shut her window and resumed work.

"Scary…" Waya muttered as the three of them resumed their "discussion"

On the way back…

Thanks to Akari's lecture, they were finally able to get a _real_ discussion going, and now, Akira was driving back to his home. He wasn't really concentrating on his driving, his mind more focused on his strange conversation that afternoon.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

He skidded his car to a halt. But it wasn't a rubber stress ball bouncing this time. This time, it was his own heart. He could just imagine that voice saying, '_Palpitations of the heart….' _and he shook that thought out of his head. 'What shall I call this feeling…?' he thought.

A/N: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, you have no idea how much that means to me. Also, check out my other side story, Upside Down, featuring Waya! Thanks again for reading If I Win, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

If I Win

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession

Chapter Nine: Autumn Festival

Akira had a sleepless night yesterday, still puzzled by that mysterious voice in his head, who tried to persuade him that he liked Akari. They just went on _one_ date, and besides, Akari was Hikaru's girlfriend. Still, that didn't help much to sway his feelings.

'Ha! I told_ you so! You _do_ like her…' _the voice teased, coming into his thoughts.

tolddothe voice teased, coming into his thoughts. 

'I-Iie. She's just a friend…' Akira argued.

'Sure…most relationships start out by being friends…you just have to work at it…' the voice continued.

'Don't be silly, she's _Shindo's_ girlfriend!' Akira snapped.

'_So that makes her inaccessible? She lives her own lives and choices. Maybe she might break up with him.' _the voice reasoned.

'That's nonsense, they've known each other for more than 10 years!' Akira informed.

'People do tend to change. You've been trying to decide what's best in this situation for her, but have you ever thought about what you_ wanted?' _the voice asked.

youthe voice asked. 

'That's irrelevant. Who are you to tell me what to do?' Akira shot back.

'I am your conscience, the driving force in your morals.' the voice replied.

'Well my morals go against stealing someone's girlfriend.' Akira replied.

'Don't say I didn't warn you…Seize the moment while you can…Touya….' the voiced echoed.

"Tou-_ya_…" Hikaru dragged out. Akira blinked. Then he remembered that he was still at the Institute, after winning his game.

"Huh?" he said, not sure if he was in reality or fantasy.

"Man, you _have_ been out of it lately." Hikaru said in astonishment.

"No, I haven't." Touya denied.

"Whatever. Anyways, I was asking you if you wanted to go with a bunch of us to the Autumn Festival." Hikaru continued.

"The…Autumn Festival?" he asked a little unconcernedly.

"Yeah, don't tell me you've never _been_ to the Autumn Festival…" Hikaru started. Akira lowered his head a little. Hikaru gasped.

"Oh my god! So it's _true!_ Well that settles it, you're coming with us! It's tonight at 6:30! It's also traditional wear too! Gotta go now, Akari's got a photo shoot to do, ja ne!" Hikaru concluded, leaving Akira even more in a daze that he already was. 'What just happened?' he thought.

Meanwhile…

"Hai, Myuki, we're going to the Autumn Festival tonight at 6:30..." Akari confirmed. Akari had just finished her photo shoot with Myuki for the Rê ve.

"What kind of clothing?" Myuki asked while she was putting away her equipment.

"What's that? Oh, I think it's traditional clothing…" Akari replied.

"Ok, then I'm going to get the kimonos…" Myuki decided.

"Nani! It's just an Autumn Festival…" Akari protested.

"I insist…" Myuki argued.

"Fine, but _no_ pictures…" Akari agreed.

"Fine fine…it's a waste of a precious chance though…" Myuki said, sighing.

Back to Hikaru…

"Yo, Waya, where were you?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey, Shindo, I didn't have a match today…" Waya replied.

"Oh, that's cool. Anyways, a bunch of us are going to the Autumn Festival tonight, you game?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure," Waya answered.

"Alright, then, it's 6:30 tonight, and it's traditional wear." Hikaru informed and was about to walk away, but stopped.

"Oh yeah…is that _make-_up you're _wear_ing, Waya?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

"N-No it isn't!" Waya said quickly. Hikaru gave him a weird look, shrugged, and turned away. Once Hikaru was out of sight, Waya began rubbing his face furiously.

At the Rê ve…

Myuki had drove them back to the Rê ve, where she led Akari to the back to choose her kimono. Myuki would have done more, but then she heard the tinkle of the doorbell, which meant customers were in.

"You go ahead and choose, I'll go see who it is." she told Akari, and made her way to the front counter.

"Ohayo, and welcome to the Rê ve, how may I help you today, Touya-kun." she said, smiling to the green-haired Go player.

"Ohayo, Kyshima-san, I would like a kimono please." Akira replied.

"Ah, well, we have the latest selections here…but you know what, I think I have the _perfect_ kimono for you…just hold on a sec." Myuki said, pawing through the hangers until she found the one she was looking for.

"Here it is!" she cried, handing a kimono for Akira to see. It was a deep bottle green kimono with silver edges and a silvery green obi. The kimono was embroidered with silver dragons all around.

"Arigatou, Kyshima-san." Akira said, as he paid up for his kimono, and left the Rê ve. Akari came out from the back, holding her kimono.

"You're done, Akari?" Myuki asked. Akari nodded.

"I'll take this one…" she replied, holding a kimono that was exactly the opposite of Akira's kimono.

It was a silver kimono with bottle green edges and a silvery green obi. In addition to that, the silver kimono was embroidered with emerald green phoenixes. Myuki bit back a laugh at the irony of the situation. She had designed the two kimonos with a yin yang type of idea, and now they were chosen by Akira and Akari.

"It's going to look beautiful on you, Akari." she said sincerely. Akari blushed.

"Arigatou, but what about you, Myuki?" she asked.

"I have already thought about this," Myuki answered, pulling out her kimono.

It was a light lavender colored kimono with white edges. The kimono was embroidered with golden butterflies. Her obi was a darker lavender color. The two then proceeded to dress themselves and help each other with the makeup. Then they made their way to the Festival.

At the Festival…

"Ohayo, Shindo-kun!" Myuki cried, waving frantically to Hikaru who had arrived. His kimono was a dark navy blue with a regular silvery blue edges and a royal blue obi. His kimono was embroidered with silver tigers onto it.

"Ohayo, Kyshima-san…" Hikaru greeted, then he saw Akari.

"Oh…w-wow Akari, you look fabulous!" he managed to say. Akari smiled.

"Thanks." she replied. Then the trio walked until Hikaru spotted someone else.

"Oy! Waya! Over here!" he shouted. Waya, wearing a dark purple kimono with white edges and gold embroidered dragonflies turned his head and walked over.

"Hey Shindo. Fujisaki-san. Kyshima-san." he greeted.

"Hello, Waya-kun." Akari replied.

"Ohayo, Yoshi-kun! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Myuki cried.

"Yeah, I didn't know either…" Waya muttered under his breath as Myuki circled around Waya.

"Hm…I really like your kimono…it looks like a darker version of my kimono…who did the embroidery, Yoshi-kun?" she asked.

"_Yoshi_-kun?" Akari asked, perplexed.

"That's a derivative of his first name…" Hikaru explained.

"Well?" Myuki asked.

"Oka-san made it for me…" Waya muttered.

"I see…well the embroidery is really the work of a true master…" Myuki continued dreamily. Waya sighed and gave a look to Hikaru and Akari that said 'Is she _always_ like this?' Hikaru and Akari laughed and they continued to walk. Then Hikaru spotted the last member of the group.

"Touya! Over here!" he shouted. Akira, hearing his name, turned and headed towards the group.

"Shindo. Hey, Waya. Ohayo, Kyshima-san." he paused. Then he noticed Akari.

"Ohayo, Fujisaki-san…you look very beautiful in that kimono." he finally managed to say. Akari blushed.

"Arigatou, Touya-kun." she replied as the group continued to walk.

Then Akari noticed a stand that had 3 bottles stacked like a triangle. You were given 3 small bean bags and attempt to knock all of the bottles down. The prizes were assorted stuffed animals. She walked over to the stand.

"Excuse me, how much for one game?" she asked.

"130 Yen, miss." the attendant replied. Akari fumbled for her wallet and pulled out the desired amount of money.

"Do you need me to help you, Akari?" teased Hikaru.

Ever since they were children, Hikaru had always been the better player when it comes to carnival games. They would always compete with each other, and most of the times, Hikaru would win, but by a small margin. Akari shook her head, smiling.

"Iie, but if _you_ want a stuffed animal, Hikaru, you can tell me!" Akari replied, grinning.

"Good luck, Akari!" Myuki cried out. Then Akari threw her bags.

Thump! Crash!

Akari squealed, she had made it in the first shot. Now, what to choose. She stared at the stuffed animals, until she chose a traditional Japanese doll. The doll was female, and it wore a white kimono with black edges and a black obi.

"Ooh…how kawaii, Akari! I want one too! Yoshi-kun, could you win one for me, please?" Myuki cried, turning over to Waya.

"M-me? Why me?" he cried, pointing to himself.

"Because I'm bad at carnival games. Please, _Yoshi_-kun?" she said, giving him puppy eyes. Waya sighed, paid up and won the stuffed animal for Myuki.

"Arigatou, Yoshi-kun." she said, beaming at him and half hugging him. Waya looked a bit flustered. Akari watched the two, and hid a smile.

Then the group continued to walk for a while, stopping occasionally to play a carnival game. They were chatting lightly when Waya noticed something.

"Ohayo, Isumi and Nase!" he cried, waving to the couple who were currently engaged in a carnival game. They turned their heads.

"Ohayo, Waya, Shindo, Touya, and…" Isumi greeted, pausing at Akari and Myuki.

"Fujisaki-san, Hikaru's girlfriend, and this here, is Kyshima Myuki." Akari offered.

"I see, well, Ohayo, Fujisaki-san, Kyshima-san." he greeted and everyone greeted him back.

"I didn't know you two were going out…" Hikaru trailed off. Isumi and Nase blushed.

"Because they were afraid that you'd be blabbing it out to the whole world." Waya put in for Isumi and Nase.

"Hey, I don't _blab_!" Hikaru cried out. Waya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure you don't…" Waya replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Well you…" Hikaru began.

Thus, the duo began to bicker about this and that, while Isumi, Nase, and Myuki attempted to calm them down. But at the moment, our attention is focused onto Akari and Akira. Akari, who had walked away to play yet _another_ carnival game. Akira, who had enough of Hikaru's rantings against Waya, walked over to join Akari.

"Don't you think you have had enough of those stuffed animals, Fujisaki-san?" Akira commented behind her, causing her to slip her basketball, and lose.

"Aiiyi!" she wailed at the loss of her game. She turned to Akira.

"You made me lose, Touya-kun." she cried, advancing to him dangerously.

"Gomenasai, Fujisaki-san." Akira replied nervously.

"H-How about this: I'll pay you for another game?" he squeaked out. Akari stopped, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She appeared to be taking his suggestion seriously.

"Hmm…how about this…you'll pay for another game, but this time, _you_ have to play, not me." she concluded.

"W-What? But I'm terrible at those games!" Akira protested.

"_You're_ the one who made _me_ lose my game, and it was the last bit of money I had left too!" she accused.

"Fine, you win. I'll play the game…" Akira sighed.

So, he walked over to the stall, and paid for a ball. Then he held the ball up, and concentrated hard. Then he let go.

Swish!

The ball slid from the basketball net smoothly. Akira gaped at the fact that he had made the ball through the net. Behind him, Akari squealed in delight.

"Ano, congratulations, Touya-kun!" she cried, snapping him out of his shock.

"Arigatou, Fujisaki-san. I didn't think I'd be able to make it in…" he trailed off.

"But you did anyways, so go and claim your prize!" she replied.

Akira stood, studying the stuffed animals, not really having a preference, since he grew up with the goban being his toy. Then he pointed to a traditional Japanese doll that was a male version of Akari's doll that she had won previously. The doll was male, but it wore a black kimono with white edges and white obi.

"Oh! How kawaii!" Akari squealed. Then holding Akira's prize, she studied it.

"Hmm…I think I like this better than mines…it's _so_ cute!" she said.

"Here, you can have it." Akira offered. Akari stared at him in surprise.

"Ano, it's _your_ prize, Touya-kun." she protested.

"But the only reason I played was in place of your game that I caused you to lose." Akira replied. Akari hesitated.

"Fine, but I want you to take _my_ doll in return." she agreed.

"But I have no use for dolls like these anyways." he argued.

"I insist, that way, I won't feel guilty for taking something of yours." she argued back.

"Alright then." Akira replied, giving in to her demand. Then they exchanged their dolls, and started to walk back to the group.

"I think I'll name my doll Touya, as a memento of the doll that you gave me." Akari said thoughtfully, while they were walking towards the group.

"What about you, Touya-kun. What are you going to name _your_ doll?" she asked.

"Um…I don't know…" he trailed off, but secretly, he was already planning to name his doll, Akari. Then, they finally reached Hikaru and the others.

"Hey guys, I thought we lost you there in the crowds." Hikaru joked.

"Mou, _you're_ the one who is more likely to get lost, Hikaru!" Akari shot back. Hikaru laughed, and they continued walking through the night.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here it is! If you have time, why not check out my other fanfic, Upside Down, told in a journal format by Waya. Thanks again for reading If I Win, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

If I Win 

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession

Chapter Ten: Missing You

There was a certain break in which, life had returned to normal. Well, normal for Akira anyways. He resumed his busy schedule with his Go matches, and his usual games with Hikaru. At that time, Hikaru and he both put the bet behind, and continued on with life. He hadn't seen Akari after the Autumn Festival, which was 3-4 weeks ago.

He almost forgot about the incident, when one day, as he was cleaning up his room, he happened to come upon a familiar looking doll. He stared at it strangely, as the memories began flooding in about that certain burgundy haired girl, who had managed to capture his less known side. It wasn't as if he forgot Akari as a person, but merely, he had dismissed the thoughts of her well-being out of his mind, labeling her as 'intangible'. As a result of that, whatever feelings that he had developed for her were locked within his heart.

Seeing the doll, in which at this time, he had remembered that he named it Akari, made him smile and reminiscence about that date. He had really treasured the time that they had together .Though it was for a short while, she left an impression on him that no one could replace. He really missed her, but it wasn't up to him to decide if he could meet her. She was still Hikaru's girlfriend. Sighing sadly to himself, he placed Akari onto his desk shelf, where he could be reminded of her whenever he was in his room. Then he left his room, heading to Nuit Noire for a late night snack.

Meanwhile…

Akari was putting away some clothes into her drawer and was about to close her drawer when something caught her eye. It was Touya, her doll. When they had returned from the festival, she had randomly placed her prizes in her room, but she was perplexed as to how Touya came to be inside her drawer. Perhaps she had dropped it on the floor, and randomly picked them up along with her clothes. Or perhaps, the doll had been there all along, waiting for that one moment, in which fate decided that Akari should notice it again.

Seeing the doll made Akari smile, and she recalled the happy time in which she got this doll. Akira had been reluctant to play, but she forced him to do so anyhow, and as a result, she ended up with this doll. He had really been the only person to actually care about her feelings. Hikaru on the other hand, cared about her too, but in a different sort of way. He was more of a big brother who teased her occasionally, and they would bicker over the smallest things. When it came to Akari being hurt, Hikaru would be the first to defend her and 'beat the other guy to pieces' as Hikaru put it.

With Akira, on the other hand, she felt as if she was talking to a long time friend like Hikaru, only except they had mutual respect for each other. He was kind, polite, caring, and treated her as someone special. He listened to her problems with the utmost attention, and offered practical suggestions to her dilemmas. She really missed the way they would talk to each other. It was interesting on how he managed to compliment Hikaru as a Go player. They were like polar opposites. Like black and white.

Smiling fondly at the precious little time they had spent together, Akari placed Touya on her desk, making a mental promise to not forget about him. Then, she went down to receive Myuki, who was 'dropping by' to give her 'advice' on dressing for tonight's date with Hikaru.

Later…

"And so I was saying…" Myuki rambled.

"Hmm?" Akari said, absent-mindedly, her thoughts was fixed on a certain Go player by the surname of Touya.

"Gosh…you have been out of it these days, Akari." Myuki observed.

"What? No, I haven't!" Akari denied. Myuki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, princess. Anyways, let's try on this outfit." Myuki said, handing her a red top with a black blouse and black skirt with a beaded red lariat as a belt. Akari emerged, dressed.

"I think that will do for tonight, and here are the shoes to go along with it." Myuki decided, handing Akari a pair of matching red heels.

"Arigatou, Myuki." Akari said gratefully.

"It's nothing." Myuki replied as she packed her clothes and left, wishing Akari the best of luck.

The date with Hikaru…

They had a pleasant time, talking about this and that, but Akari wasn't really paying much attention to Hikaru's ramblings. She was too distracted by her thoughts, and it was evident, since she kept poking and prodding at her food.

"And so I attacked at the upper left corner, and the guy was losing so bad, he resigned right then and there!" Hikaru said proudly.

"Hmmm…" Akari said absentmindedly.

"Akari…" Hikaru said, frowning.

"Hmmm…" Akari said again.

"Akari, are you ok?" Hikaru asked concerned. Akari looked up.

"Huh? What? I'm fine." she quickly replied. Hikaru frowned.

"I don't think so. Just look at the way you're stabbing those poor broccolis there." Hikaru pointed out. It was true, though. Akari had stabbed them to look like they've been through a blender.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I feel fine." Akari lied. Hikaru sighed.

"You know I always can tell when you're lying, right?" Hikaru replied. Akari hesitated.

"I-I…I don't think I'm that hungry…that's all…" she finally admitted. Hikaru looked at her suspiciously.

"You know…if there's any problem you have…you can always tell me about it…" Hikaru began. Akari sighed wearily.

"Iie, I'm alright." Akari replied firmly. Hikaru shrugged.

"Ok…if you say so." Hikaru said, and he wanted to say something more, but he knew that look on Akari's face, which meant that she wasn't going to talk about it anymore.

"So…do you want me to escort you back home?" Hikaru asked as he paid up.

"Iie, I need to do some errands, so you can go by yourself." Akari said.

"Ok, well then, take care, Akari." Hikaru finished as they parted to their separate ways.

"Ja ne, Hikaru!" Akari cried, waving to his retreating figure.

What Akari said wasn't true, but it wasn't a lie either. She had needed to purchase a book, and she did, but she didn't go straight back home afterwards. Instead, she wandered around town, aimlessly, trying to sort out her feelings. She was also not paying much attention to her surroundings and bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai." she mumbled distractedly.

"Fujisaki-san?" a familiar voice asked in disbelief. Akari looked to the speaker.

"W-Waya-kun?" she said surprised.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd bump into you of all people." Waya noted.

"Me neither." Akari said, smiling.

"So what brings you around here anyways?" Waya asked.

"Um…I wasn't paying much attention to where I was…" Akari started. Waya nodded.

"I see…" Waya said, seeing the perplexed look upon her face.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, frowning.

"Is it really that obvious?" Akari joked lightly. Then she did something she never thought she would, but she did anyways. She poured out her thoughts and feelings that have been disturbing her. Waya listened quietly observing her reactions.

"Fujisaki-san, if you don't mind my saying, I think you're just at a loss as to what role Touya-kun plays in your life right now. You're at a tricky stage where you are trying to find out what you really want from life. I think you just need a bit more time to figure that out. As for the rest, just leave it to fate." he advised.

"Thank you for listening, and I'll try your advice." Akari said, smiling widely now.

"No problem. I'm glad to see you truly smile now, it makes me relieved." Waya commented. Akari nodded.

"Plus, it prevents Shindo from whining at me…" Waya added, remembering the Go game fisaco. Akari laughed.

"Anyways, do you have any plans set for Friday night?" Waya asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think so…why?" Akari replied.

"I thought Shindo would have told you about it by now, but you probably didn't listen to him or something. There's going to be a Halloween party, it's being sponsored by the Go Institute to raise money for Go supplies in orphanages. It's also a masquerade party, so at the stroke of midnight, everyone has to take off their masks. The way we donate money, is when one of the judges guess correctly who we are, behind the mask. The winners are the ones who are still masked at the stroke of midnight, but they still end up donating money too. The winners also receive some prize that's to be announced. So are you coming?" Waya asked.

"Hmm…I think I'll go…" Akari said.

"Great, see you then!" Waya said.

They chatted a little more, and then, they went their separate ways, Akari, feeling much lighter after a burden of things had been let down. Akari then walked home, since it wasn't too far. On the way back, she passed by a certain café by the name of Nuit Noire, not noticing a certain Go player exiting. She decided that she would make another stop at the jewelry shop with the Go necklaces. When she reached there, she was disappointed to see that they had disappeared. Then she entered the shop.

"Ohayo…" she said timidly. An elderly old man stepped out.

"Ohayo, miss. How may I help you?" he asked kindly.

"I was just asking about those Go necklaces out there…did someone buy them?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, no. I was just taking them back to polish them." he explained.

"Oh…well, that's all I wanted to know. Arigatou." Akari said.

"Beautiful necklaces, they are. Only 13 pairs made in the world." the old man commented. Akari paused.

"Yes, I know…Sayonara, mister." she finally managed to say. Akari then, exited the building. While she was crossing an intersection, she passed by a silver car, not noticing that had a certain dark green-haired Go player inside.

A/N: Terribly sorry for not updating sooner!!! School has started, and I was swamped with homework. Hopefully, I can incorporate a wintry scene by around mid December? Anyways, thanks for reading once again, and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

If I Win

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession

Chapter Eleven: Attacked

Akari exited the building and headed back home. She hadn't gotten much further when she was attacked by two masked men, and pushed her towards a wall.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A little lady, all alone, who just exited a jewelry shop." one of them sneered.

"C'mon lady, cough up the dough." the other one snarled.

"I didn't buy anything." Akari said truthfully while she was struggling to break free.

"Sure you didn't, and _I'm_ Santa Claus." one said, rolling his eyes. Then they began to close in on her. Akari struggled even more violently, but to no avail.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" she cried out, panicking.

"Heh, this is a _secluded _place, lady. Nobody would hear you cry for help." one man said, smiling grotesquely, as he continued to close in on her.

About to resign to her fate, Akari closed her eyes and waited for the kill. She didn't feel any moves towards her, and she opened her eyes. What she saw, shocked her. The two men were lying on the floor, groaning in pain. Beside her, was Akira.

At Nuit Noire not too long ago…

"Ohayo again, Touya-kun!" Saki said, beaming at him.

"Ohayo, Sadimitzu-san." Akira greeted.

"Your usual table, Touya?" Saki said, smiling. Akira nodded, and was seated. He sighed in frustration, his thoughts on a certain girl.

Akari was the first friend who had seen through the façade of his Go obsession that he built. Ever since he was a child, he was different from the other children, because of his father's titles. Everyone _expected_ him to follow in his footsteps. Thus, as a result of that, Akira was unable to have a normal childhood.

He thought that it was normal-at first. However, it was apparent, when he entered school, that it was far from normal. All the other kids talked incessantly about the latest fads, and playing some new sports game or the other. He felt out of place by the other kids. No matter how hard he tried, the other kids would shun him. Even at Go, the would shun him, because he was better than everyone else at it. It wasn't as if he wanted it that way, but there was nothing he could do about it. Thus, he resigned to his fate of being a loner whose only hobby was playing Go.

Akira had finished his meal, and began to drive home. 'There goes another usual, boring day…' he thought. While he braked at an intersection, a certain burgundy haired girl walked pass his car, but he paid no particular attention, because his thoughts were focused on something else. Then the light turned green, and he made a left turn.

A little after, he noticed two men in black, closing in on a girl. He quickly braked his car, and went out to help. He snuck up behind them, and gave them hard blows to the head, causing them to drop onto the floor. Much to his surprise, the person he rescued, was Akari.

"Fujisaki-san!" he said in surprise.

"Touya-kun!" she said, equally as shocked.

"Are you alright, Fujisaki-san?" he asked concernedly.

"Iie, I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me, thanks to you, Touya-kun." Akari said, gratefully. He nodded and then turned to the two men.

"If you _ever_ harm her again, you will have to answer to me, understand?" he said menacing. The two guys ran off as quickly as they could.

"Well, thank you very much, Touya-kun. I think I'll be leaving now." Akari said lamely, flushing when he had said, 'you will have to answer to me'.

"Don't be absurd. You were nearly attacked by those men, and you want to walk home? Forget it. I'm taking you home." Akira said, heatedly, and before Akari could say a word, he dragged her to his parked car.

Grumble!

Akira turned around, as Akari smiled sheepishly.

"G-Gomen, I'm just a bit hungry." she said guiltily. Akira allowed a tiny smile to escape his mouth as he made a U-turn.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Taking you to eat." Akira simply replied.

"You don't have to…" Akari began.

"Just think of it as you treating me to a meal then. It's like repayment for me saving you." Akira suggested.

"Wha-oh, fine. " Akari said.

"See, there you go! Now, what do you think about sushi?" Akira asked. Akari shrugged.

"Works for me." she replied.

Pretty soon, Akari found herself finally full, since she didn't eat much from her date with Hikaru.

"Arigatou, for saving me out there, Touya-kun." she said again, smiling gratefully.

"No problem. But how did you came to be in _that _situation?" Akira asked.

"Well, I went inside the jewelry shop there, and when I came out, I was walking home, and they just attacked me." she explained.

"Why though?" Akira asked.

"Because they thought I bought something from the jewelry shop." Akari answered.

"I see…" Akira mused.

"So why were you there anyways?" Akari asked.

"I just finished my dinner from Nuit Noire." Akira answered. Akari nodded, and the pair was faced with sudden silence.

"So…how…how have you been?" Akari finally said.

"Fine…you?" Akira replied.

"The same…" Akari said. Then both of them let out a sigh at the same time. They stared at each other and laughed.

"I-" they said at the same time and stopped.

"You first." they said again, and laughed. Finally, Akari was able to regain her breath to speak.

"I never thought I'd end up seeing you by rescuing me from a pair of thugs!" she exclaimed. Akira laughed.

"Me neither…" he replied, as the two of them were set into a brief moment of silence.

"It's been a while, but I've really missed talking to you." she said. Akira looked at her in surprise.

"So did I…" he replied softly.

"I feel as if I've known you my entire life…" Akira continued.

"That's exactly what I think!" Akari exclaimed, and they smiled at each other.

"So what did you do today?" Akira asked, interested.

"Well, clean up my room, and then go out for my date with…Hikaru…" she said lightly. Akira's face twitched at the words 'date' and 'Hikaru', but he didn't let it get the better of him.

"How about you, Touya-kun? What did _you_ do today?" Akari asked back.

"Well, I went to my Go match against Ogata 10-dan today…" Akira started.

"I see…so did you win?" Akari inquired.

"Yeah…but by a small margin. That guy has some serious staring issues…rumor has it that he owns piranhas…" Akira musied.

"Yeah, I heard that from Hikaru too…so what happened next?" Akari said.

"Then I went home and came back out for dinner at Nuit Noire. Now, I'm having dinner with the person I rescued…" Akira finished. Akari laughed.

"What an eventful day, ne?" Akari remarked. Akira nodded.

"Yes, it has been an unexpected twist of events. I woke up dreading the boring day this morning. Who knew that it would turn out like this?" Akira mused.

"Yeah, some things like these, you just have to leave it to fate…I mean, think about it, if it wasn't for a boring day to begin with, we would have never met again…" Akari said.

"You can say that again…" Akira replied softly as the two of them remembered all that had happened today to lead up to this.

"So, are you ready to go now?" Akira asked, changing the subject.

"What's the matter? Trying to get rid of me?" Akari teased.

"No…but it _is_ getting late." Akira pointed out.

"Alright, so let's go." Akari agreed and they stepped into his car for another long conversation.

At Akari's Door/Porch…

"Well, this is goodbye…I guess…" Akira said lamely, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah…" Akari said uncomfortably. Then, an overwhelming sense of belonging seized her, and she threw her arms around Akira for a hug.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but I really missed you…" Akari muffled onto Akira's shoulder, who had returned the hug, but cautiously.

"I missed you too…" Akira replied softly, pulling her back, his senses warning him not to get so close with her. Suddenly, it seemed as if the whole world was quiet around them, and they came in closer…and their lips met.

Just as quickly as it happened, they pulled back. It was brief, but to Akira, it was something he never experienced before. To Akari, it was never like any of the kisses that she shared with Hikaru.

"I-I'm sorry!" Akari gasped, went inside, and closed the door. Meanwhile, Akira quickly went back to his car. However, the same thought was running through their minds. 'What have I done…' they thought miserably.

A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger, I know. I will try to post another update sooner, but I can't guarantee anything. Anyways, thanks for reading If I Win, and please review! It only takes like about a second, but I'd love to see what your opinions are! Thanks again!!!


	12. Chapter 12

If I Win

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession

Chapter Twelve: Masquerade Prizes

Friday night has finally arrived. Akari sighed and wished she had Myuki's help, but she was busy doing something or the other. Akari rechecked to see if her mask was in place, donned a coat, and went out the door.

She was wearing a deep dark navy blue dress. The top was a halter part, and the bottom part flared out to mid calf. Her mask was also deep dark navy blue, and it covered most of her face except the mouth. Her hair, she had purposely darkened to a blackish tone, that sometimes glinted a faint green under light. Then, she drove off.

Normally, to these things, she would have attended with Hikaru, but since it was a masquerade party, she didn't want to be noticed. When she reached there, she looked at the paper that Waya scribbled the address for her. Then, she made her way in. Inside was a typical dance hall, and it had hallways leading out to gardens, pools, ponds, or just plain areas where one could have 'fresh air'.

"Name please, miss?" the attendant at the door said.

"Fujisaki, Akari." Akari replied, and he nodded and scribbled the name in. Then, she was ushered in where an array of people stood.

Many of them stood talking and socializing around. Already, some were unmasked, including, Akari noted, Hikaru. It figures that he would be among the first to be unmasked, he had unmistakable two toned hair that he didn't bother to disguise. He was talking to Waya, who was also unmasked, probably due to his smart alecky mouth and his poofy hair, and Hikaru was also talking to another girl that she couldn't really tell. All she could see, was that the girl was wearing a purple dress so deep, it looked almost black. Then, the first pangs of music began, for a dance, and couples started to form.

"Would you like to dance, miss?" a voice asked her. Akari turned around in surprise at the speaker. It was a male with short black hair and many black bangs over his eye. He was in a black suit, with a matching black mask.

"Um…sure…" Akari said, uneasily as he took her by the waist.

"So what's _your_ name?" her dance partner asked.

"Well if I told you, I would be unmasked…and I don't want to be unmasked yet…" Akari replied. The man chuckled.

"You got me there…I'm actually one of the people who are assigned to unmask others…but it's ok if you don't tell me…by the end of this dance, you'll be unmasked anyways." he remarked lightly.

"Well we will just have to see about that, shall we?" Akari said playfully, spurring him on.

"So, who invited you to come to this charity event?" the man asked.

"A friend." Akari answered nonchalantly.

"I see…who _is_ this friend of yours now?" he asked again.

"Well, let's see…he's a friend of my friend…" Akari said lightly, and secretly smiled to her self at the masked man, who was getting frustrated and annoyed with the vague answers Akari was giving to him.

With a couple more twirls and steps, the dance was over, and it was now preparing for another dance. Akari turned to her partner.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, I guess you haven't been able to figure out who I am…" she said with a false looking apologetic look on her face. Then, she walked away from him, smiling.

Throughout the night, she had exchanged several dance partners, including Ogata 10-dan, who was unmasked by then, Ochi, who was unmasked as well, due to his flaming orangey hair. Now for once, her partner was one of the very few who was still unmasked. He had short brownish hair that was gelled back, and a white suit and mask.

It should have made sense if people were actually trying hard to win the trip, but they weren't. Or maybe, they were too easily guessed. Whatever the case, there were probably around 15 some people that were still unmasked.

Bong! Bong! Bong!

That was the chimes that struck midnight.

"Will all the people who were masked please come forward to the stage." the announcer boomed over the microphone. Akari and her partner made their way up there, along with several others. When they got up there, Akari counted the number of people left. There were 13 total, including her and her partner.

"You guys are the lucky few who managed to escape the clutches of our judges, and thus, you guys get to win a 3 day trip to a ski resort and back! These tickets are given to us by a corporation who sponsors Go, that is in search of a select few who will be among the first to stay at this resort!" the announcer explained.

"Now, that I have explained your prize, will you please take off your masks." he ordered, as Akari and the others pulled off their masks. Akari stared in surprise at the winners. Among the winners, there were Isumi and Nase, and even Myuki, much to Akari's surprise. Now that they were all unmasked, Akari saw that her last partner was none other than Akira.

* * *

How this came to be…

Akira sighed in frustration, staring at the mirror. He _hated_ social events like these, but it was due to the fact that he was a prominent figure in the Go world, that he was obliged to attend. Plus that and the fact that his parents were unable to attend, thus causing him to attend in their place.

Akira had dyed his hair brown just for the occasion, and since he didn't want to be identified so early to be ambushed by Go fans, he also gelled his bob haircut so that it stuck plastered to the back of his neck, so it resembled any other normal boy hairstyle.

When he arrived, he didn't really dance much, but then a girl in a purple dress so deep it looked like it was almost black, asked him to dance. It turns out, that girl was Myuki. After she danced with him, he got caught up in the whirl of motion, and exchanged several dance partners. One of his dance partners was also one of the judges, but due to his clever disguise, they couldn't figure out who he was. So now, it just so happened that his last dance partner was Akari.

"_Touya-_kun?" she gasped in disbelief.

"_Fujisaki_-san?" he cried, their expressions showing the same amount of shock.

Akari would have ran off there, but then she didn't want anyone following her, so the only thing she could do was stand there with a frozen expression. Then, when the announcer gave her the ticket, she left the stage as quickly as she could. Akira started to follow, but stopped, because Hikaru beat him to it from off the stage.

"Akari! I didn't recognize you there at all! I thought you weren't going to show up or something." Hikaru cried. Waya smacked him.

"Don't be stupid, Shindo. Oh, and congrats on winning, Fujisaki-san." Waya said.

"Ah…er…yes…thank you…" Akari said.

"Your dress is beautiful, Akari. I didn't know you were going to be here!" Myuki chimed in, joining the group.

"Ano, thanks Myuki. I didn't know you were going to be here either…" Akari replied. Myuki laughs.

"Anyways, I'm really tired…so I think I'll leave now…" Akari said softly. The group watches her leave.

"What's with her these days?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"I don't know…" Waya lied.

"Can you believe it? A 3 day trip to a ski resort!" Myuki cried, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you lucky blokes…" Waya replied jealously.

"Who else is going? I didn't really pay much attention…" Hikaru asked.

"Hm…let's see…there's Isumi and Nase…Akari…me…hm…other people I don't know…oh yeah, and Touya-kun!" Myuki replied.

"What!" Hikaru exclaimed, alarmed.

"What?" asked Myuki innocently.

"_Touya_'s going to be on that trip?" he cried.

"Yeah…" Myuki says slowly as if talking to a baby.

"How? I didn't see him up there!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"He dyed his hair brown…" Myuki explained. Waya noted Hikaru's crestfallen look with a glint in his eye.

"What's the matter, Shindo? Jealous?" he said, smirking.

"No…of course not…" Hikaru said quickly.

"Come to think of it, Akari and Touya-kun would be together for 3 days in a cozy ski resort…" Myuki noted, enjoying the vein that was about to pop from Hikaru's head. Waya was also watching Hikaru's reaction.

"Dude…Shindo…are you all right…? It's only going to be for 3 days…" he said.

"Waya…you and I are going to get ourselves a pair of those tickets…" Hikaru said slowly.

"Me? Why me? Why do _I_ need to go on that trip?" Waya exclaimed, alarmed, but then he saw the look on Hikaru's face, and he quickly shut up.

"Oh, I don't know…these _were_ elusive tickets…" Myuki said thoughtfully.

"I'm going to bag myself a ticket if it's the last thing I do…" Hikaru said, determined. Waya and Myuki, however, looked unconvinced.

* * *

The next day…which is the day before the ski trip…

"Myuki…I think we, well more like _you_, have more than enough clothes for the trip…" Akari complained, wearily holding many bags in her hands.

It was a lovely morning, the birds were chirping, no grey clouds in sight, kid's laughter were ringing throughout the streets. But to Akari, it was the morning of hell. Myuki had called her at 5 in the morning to go shopping for ski supplies. Thus, Akari was now carrying many bags trudging behind a starry-eyed Myuki.

"I swear…you have enough clothes to dress everyone going to the ski trip…twice!" Akari said. Myuki rolled her eyes.

"Don't exaggerate the facts…its thrice!" she corrected. Akari felt as if she wanted to collapse. Myuki sighed.

"Oh, alright, last shop…I promise." she said, giving in, as they stepped into the last shop. In the beginning, all Akari and Myuki had shopped for were ski clothes, and now, Akari noted that she needed a bag to put _all_ of that stuff in.

"I'm going to go look at those bags over there, Myuki." Akari called over to Myuki, who was busy poring over other things.

Akari walked back and forth on the aisle with bags made for ski trips. She stopped, then surveyed the eclectic group of bags. Then, she saw this black and white ski bag that caught her liking. It wasn't too big, or too small, and it was just plain and simple. She reached forward to grab it, and another hand also reached forward to grab it at the same time. Akari turned to the other person, about to claim that the bag was hers.

"Excuse me, but- Touya-kun?" Akari said, shocked again, for the second time. The person who was competing with her to gain possession of the bag was indeed, none other than Touya Akira. Akari quickly withdrew her hand, trying to gain some distance between the two of them.

"Fujisaki-san?" Akira said, equally as surprised.

"What are _you_ doing here?" they blurted out at the same time.

"Buying supplies for the ski trip." they answered at the same time again. Akari bit her lip, not wanting to meet Akira fully in the eyes. Akira found himself examining the tops of his shoes.

"Ano…do you want this bag, Touya-kun?" Akari mumbled, her face reddining.

"But you got it first…" Akira mumbled as well, offering the bag to Akari, his face also blushing.

"You wanted it anyways…" Akari argued, pushing the bag back, her face blushing even harder.

"Yes, but a gentleman should never take advantage of a lady…" Akira argued, offering the bag once more, his face really red. Akari wrinkled her brow. Sure, it was sweet of him to say that, but then they _were_ in the 21st century.

"Let's go to the counter and ask if they have anymore of these available." Akari suggested, not wanting to argue with Akira. He nodded in agreement, looking relieved, and the two of them set off to the cash register.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have an extra bag like this?" Akari asked the employee.

"Hmm…let me go and check." the employee replied, and he went inside to look for it. Moments later, he returned with a similar bag but the colors were reversed.

"This is the only bag that is similar to that, the colors are just reversed." the employee informed them.

"I'll take that one", Akira said quickly, as if daring Akari to reply as he quickly paid up for his bag and left.

"Akari…" sang Myuki, holding a lavender bag, as Akira brushed past her. Myuki turned to his retreating figure.

"Was that _Touya_-kun there?" Myuki asked.

"Yeah, he was shopping for ski supplies too." Akari replied as she paid up for her bag.

"I see…" Myuki said in a way that meant there was something more behind her words. Akari looked at her sneaky expression.

"Nothing happened between us this time." she said firmly. Myuki looked shocked.

"You mean something happened _before_?" she said, gasping. Instantly, Akari regretted her usage of words.

"I meant that nothing happened, ok?" she said hastily. Myuki narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no, Akari, you're not getting away with it _this_ time." she said as she advanced towards Akari, as Akari prepared to run around the shop.

"Come back here!!" Myuki cried, running around.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! An UPDATE! I can't believe it's been more than two months that I haven't updated this. Deeply sorry. I was also a bit in a writer's block about this fanfic. Many things have been happening, but I'm thankful that all of you still continue to read this. It means a lot to me. Anyways, this chapter, has been kind of a twist, with many new events coming up, but I have roughly how this story should progress.

In addition, I am also comtemplating a new fanfic, AkiraxAkari of course, but as for the destined length, I still don't have a clue, since I would love to wrap up If I Win and Upside Down first. Anyways, I should probably get started on the next several chapters, while my 'creative' juices are still working. Thank you so much, once again, for reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

If I Win

Based on The Mercer Sister's Your Most Prized Possession

Chapter Thirteen: New Faces, Old Faces

"I'm _so_ tired…" Myuki complained, yawning beside a wide awake Akari.

"I _told_ you to sleep early, since we had a big day ahead of us, but did you listen, _no_…" Akari scolded.

"Yeah, but I was so excited…" Myuki protested.

"I believe your exact words were: The night's still young, Akari" Akari recalled.

"Hey, the night _was_ still young." Myuki whined.

"Yeah, 12 AM was considered _young_." Akari muttered under her breath.

It was finally the day of the ski trip, and they were instructed to arrive at the bus station early. Unfortunately for Myuki, she had spent the entire night at Akari's staying up late, and now, she was paying the price.

Meanwhile…

"Man, I _still _can't believe we managed to get tickets…" Waya said, yawning. Hikaru nodded beside him.

"Well, we did win it fair and square." Hikaru noted. Waya gave a look of disbelief.

"There was nothing _fair_ and _square_ about it. The box told you to only submit one application, and you forced me to fill out over 300 of those _with_ you!" Waya whined.

"Oh come on, it was for a good cause…" Hikaru consoled.

"Yeah, say that to my hands." said Waya, holding his hands up, now loosely covered with bandages.

"_Now,_ how am _I_ supposed to play Go with this?" Waya said, looking disgusted.

"Suck it up, it will pass…" Hikaru consoled.

"Yeah, that's the thanks _I_ get for being your friend, Shindo…" Waya muttered. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm _so_ grateful to you, _Yoshi-_kun, my _friend_. Please let me prostrate myself on the floor and beg you for your forgiveness." Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you go do that." Waya said, cheering up. Hikaru snorted.

"In your dreams, maybe. But then again, nah…think of it this way, you'll be able to spend some quality time with a certain Kyshima-san" Hikaru said, making kissy faces. Waya spluttered.

"It was _just _a kiss! There is _nothing_ between us!" Waya cried. Hikaru rolled his eyes. (A/N: For details as to how Waya and Myuki kissed, please refer/read my side fic, Upside Down. Thank you.)

"Sure…That's what they _all_ say…oh look! There they are!" Hikaru said, pointing to Myuki and Akari.

"Ohayo, Akari and Kyshima-san!" Hikaru shouted loudly. The two of them looked up, and appeared to be shocked, then, walked over.

"What are _you_ two doing here?" Myuki asked, eyeing them critically. Hikaru gave a cheeky grin.

"Well, it just so happened that there was a raffle for two of these tickets at the supermarket, and you know me, I just _couldn't_ give up a chance to come along. So Waya and I entered our names in, and hey, presto! What do you know, we won!" Hikaru said with much gusto. Myuki and Akari stared at them with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah…right…and if I _also_ know you, you must have done _some_thing to win those tickets. Something…unfair." Akari commented. Waya lifted his mouth open to agree, but Hikaru stopped him.

"No, seriously, this time we didn't…" he started to say, giving them his best 'innocent' look.

"Then I wonder how Waya's hands became bandaged…hmm?" Myuki said. Hikaru and Waya looked slightly guilty. The girls rolled their eyes.

"I should have guessed…" Akari muttered under her breath.

"Well we're all here anyways, so why not enjoy the trip?" Waya cut in hastily.

"Ohayo, travelers! I am Sachikawa Chiyo, your tour guide from Azuka Travel Agency, but you can call me Chi." said a smiling raven haired girl with ivory skin.

"Ohayo, Chi!" everyone chorused. Chiyo beamed.

"Alright then, if you will please place your luggage inside the side compartments of the buses over there" she said, directing them to a white charter bus. The group hauled their things over there.

"C'mon Akari, let's go get some spiffy seats before it's too late!" Myuki cried excitedly, her morning weariness all forgotten.

Crash!

Coincidentally, at the same time Myuki wanted to board the bus, another person was attempting to board the bus. As a result, they both crashed against each other, with Myuki landing on the floor.

"Itai!…" Myuki wailed. Suddenly, a hand was offered in front of her face.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to crash into you." said a blonde-haired male.

"Iie, it's alright…" Myuki said, grasping the proffered hand while wincing at the pain in her arm that was a result of the collision.

"Are you sure? Because I have some ointment for that arm…" the man continued. Myuki looked at Akari helplessly.

"Go on, I'll go get our seats." she offered, and Myuki followed the man to his seat. Akari then boarded the bus, and picked out an empty seat.

"Gomenasai about that again." the man apologized profusely while rubbing the ointment on Myuki's arm.

"It's ok, I'll be fine…" Myuki said.

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

"Kyshima, Myuki. Yours?" she asked in return.

"I'm Yashiro Kiyoharu." the man introduced, and then, they proceeded to have a lengthy conversation.

Meanwhile…

As it so happened, Hikaru and Waya were sitting a couple seats in front of them, and when the man and Myuki were sitting next to each other, Waya gave a start. Hikaru yawned and looked over at Waya.

"What's the matter, Waya?" he meant to say, only except, he was so tired, it came out as "Wazzamattah Waya?"

"Myuki's with another guy!" Waya growled.

"I thought you said there was _nothing_ between you two…" Hikaru teased. Waya reddened a bit.

"There isn't…" he denied, traling off, his point of view still intently fixed upon Myuki. Then Hikaru saw something that made _him_ give a start: Akira had just sat down next to Akari.

How that happened…

Akari sighed in annoyance. Myuki said she'd be over as soon as possible, but it apparently seemed that it wasn't going to happen soon. She had taken interest in the guy who bumped into her, and was now, trying to flirt with him.

"Ano, excuse me, can I sit here, Fujisaki-san? …there doesn't seem to be any extra seats anywhere…" said a soft voice, scattering her thoughts. Akari looked up, it was Akira. She nodded her approval, at the same time, blushing deeply in embarrassment, the memory of the kiss, still upon her mind.

"Thanks." Akira replied quietly, as he settled in next to her quietly. Akari sighed, and looked out the window, wondering when her life would return back to normal. Akira tried to look out at the window too, and as he came closer to Akari's face, he felt chills in his back. When he whipped around, he noticed that Hikaru and Waya were sitting a couple of seats away from him. He turned back, and frowned. 'What are Shindo and Waya doing _here?' _he thought silently.

Meanwhile…

"Did you see that? He tried to _kiss_ her!" Hikaru said in between a panic and a growl.

"I'm sure Touya wasn't trying to do that." Waya said mildly, his mind distracted by Myuki, whom, by this time was 'all over' her newfound companion. He could feel his vein popping as she inched closer and closer to that guy.

"I mean, of all seats, why did _Touya_ have to pick the one next to Akari?" Hikaru rambled on.

"Mmhmm…" Waya replied, not really paying much attention to what Hikaru was saying.

"Waya" Hikaru stated.

"Hmmm?" Waya said absentmindedly, his thoughts scattered on the scene in his view.

"Waya, damnit! Have you been listening to a single word I've been saying?" Hikaru said, irritated at the mesmerized expression on his companion's face. Waya blinked.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Shindo, did you say something? I didn't hear you." he said dazedly. Hikaru sighed, and pointed to Akira and Akari sitting next to each other.

"So…your point…?" Waya said, shrugging.

"Don't you find anything _suspicious_ about that?" Hikaru hissed.

"So they're sitting next to each other, big deal." Waya noted.

"It _is_ a _big deal_, Waya!" Hikaru seethed.

"It's not like Akari's doing anything unfaithful to you. Don't forget who's the one who got roped into this whole mess in the first place." Waya reprimanded, reminding him of the Go incident long ago.

"How do _you_ know she hasn't done anything unfaithful?" Hikaru countered, attempting to make a point.

Waya's eyes flew open, and smacked Hikaru on the head.

"Oooww…what the _hell_ was that for?" Hikaru yelled. The people sitting around them turned around to the source of the voice. Hikaru and Waya both sweat-dropped.

"It's nothing, everyone. My friend was a little too excited. Now turn around and have a nice day." Waya said cheerily as the people did as they were told. Then, facing Hikaru, his facial expression took a 180 degree turn.

"Shindo Hikaru, I can't _believe_ that I'm hearing those words come out of your mouth. Fujisaki-san is one of the _most_ decent girls on the planet, and you have the _nerve_ to accuse her of being _unfaithful_ to you? Man, I don't see what she sees in you then." Waya lectured. Hikaru was silent for a moment.

"But…what am I going to do now?" Hikaru finally asked. Waya rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Geez Shindo. Do I also have to tell you how to propose to her or something. You're a _man_. Suck it up, you should figure something out to improve on your failing relationship with her." Waya replied.

"Fine fine…" Hikaru mumbled, shot down.

"Good, now if you'll _excuse_ me, I have better things to do." Waya stated, and resumed staring at a certain raven-haired girl. Hikaru caught him staring at Myuki.

"Oh…I _see_…better _things_ to do, eh?" Hikaru said slyly.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're hinting at, Shindo. It was all a misunderstanding. So mind your own business and continue meditating on how to improve your relationship with Fujisaki-san." Waya said in one breath.

"Fine, _be_ that way. I see how it is." Hikaru said, pouting a little.

Meanwhile…

Akari, was bored out of her wits. Her best friend had abandoned her for another guy, and she was stuck sitting next to Akira. While it wasn't bad, she felt guilty at the memory of accidentally kissing Akira, and having to sit next to him now, was unbearable.

Akira, on the other hand, found himself dozing off into dreamland, due to the fact that he has been having sleepless nights. His mind was occupied on a certain burgundy haired girl who just so happened to sit next to him at the moment. He felt his eyes drooping and he was soon asleep.

Akari felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, and turned towards it. She blushed at the sight of the green haired Go prodigy, leaning on her, fast asleep. She examined his gentle features and found herself becoming more and more mesmerized by the second. Her heart was beating faster than normal, and she raised a hand to her cheek, where sure enough, it was burning hot. 'What is _wrong_ with you, Akari? This is _Touya Akira _you're getting all flustered over. He's your boyfriend's _rival_ for kami's sake!' she scolded her self in her mind. But to no avail, since there really wasn't anything she could do, but sit there and gaze out the window in silence.

A couple of hours later…

"Everyone, may I have your attention please." Chiyo said over the microphone. Akari snapped out of her reverie and gave the tour guide her fullest attention.

"We will be making a stop right now in order to grab a bite to eat and relieve ourselves, so please watch your step as you climb down." Chiyo continued. Akari prodded Akira gently. He stirred for a bit.

"Just a few minutes more, Oka-san…" he mumbled. Akari prodded him a little harder, and he finally woke up. He looked at the position he was in, sleeping on Akari's shoulder, sprung apart, and blushed.

"Sorry about that, Fujisaki-san." he said meekly. Akari's blush had returned.

"It's…ok." she choked out, reddening as well.

"It's time for us to go down and get something to eat…" Akari trailed off. Akira nodded and proceeded to get off the bus. With the bustle of people, Akari soon found herself lost until she heard Hikaru's voice.

"Akari! Over here!" his loud voice boomed. Akari felt relieved as she made her way through the crowd.

"Akari, _there_ you are!" Myuki said, once Akari had rejoined them.

"We thought you were lost…" Waya said.

"Yeah, I was so _worried_…" Hikaru added, in hopes of her being touched.

"Gomen…" Akari said, distractedly. Then she caught sight of someone.

"Touya-kun! Over here!" she cried out. Akira spun around and saw Akari waving at him, and proceeded to get over there.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Akari asked politely, while Hikaru scowled in the background, his plans, inevitably spoiled.

"Ano…" Akira started to say.

"It's ok, the _more_ the _merrier!_" Waya butted in with a cheesy grin at Hikaru. Just then, another figure arrived on the scene.

"Kyshima-san?" a voice called out. Myuki turned.

"Oh! HelloYashiro-kun." she said smiling. Waya's eyes popped open.

"Yashiro-kun, long time no see." Hikaru said grinning at the blonde-haired Go player.

"Likewise, Shindo-kun. Ah, I see Touya-kun is here as well." Yashiro commented.

"Yes, hisashiburi, Yashiro-kun." Akira greeted.

"Would someone please explain to me who he is?" Akari asked.

"He's the guy who accidentally crashed into me." Myuki explained.

"And he participated in the Hokuto Cup with me and Touya." Hikaru said, beaming.

"Ohayo. My name is Yashiro Kiyoharu." Yashiro introduced.

"Ohayo, Yashiro-kun, my name is Fujisaki Akari." Akari introduced herself, and shaking his hand. Then one by one, they exchanged greetings.

"Yashiro, we meet again." Waya said gruffly, sizing up the guy, still bitter about the defeat that let to him not qualifying for the Hokuto Cup.

"Likewise, Waya-kun." Yashiro said smoothly.

"Hey, Yashiro-kun, do you have anywhere to go?" Myuki suddenly asked.

"No, why?" Wayo replied.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Myuki asked innocently. Waya spluttered like a fish again.

"W-What?" Waya burst out.

"C'mon, _Yoshi-_kun. The _more_ the _merrier_." Myuki jibed. Waya proceeded to grumble something incoherent under his breath.

"Yeah, _Yoshi-_kun. Stop being a spoiled sport." Hikaru butted in, savoring the feel of revenge. Waya grunted, and that was considered as a 'yes' in his part.

"Well, if _Kyshima_-san says so, then I guess I have no choice but to accept." Yashiro replied smoothly.

"Yahoo! Then we can catch up on the good old times!" Hikaru burst out.

* * *

A/N: Again, I cannot stress my apologies upon the lack of updates in my fanfiction. I am going through a rather unstable time, and on the other hand, I am swamped with homework. Hopefully, this will decrease once spring break starts, and then I could squeeze some more updates in. Once again, thank you very much for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
